T&H
by shippofan2k
Summary: Taylor and Hailey found in the woods as babies go threw life without knowing what their past was before being found. but while walking threw the woods near Taylor's home in they are transported to the Naruto world and find new things they never imagine. Fighting, Drama, Romance, Laughs and more!
1. Where are We?

**Chapter 1: Where Are We?**

It was a warm rainy summer day and for Hailey and her friend Taylor it was gonna get crazy. they were both adopted into families that are good friends. Hailey had long black hair, blue eyes with painted light purple triangles pointing down under them, and she was wearing a pink and white striped tank top with a black sweat shirt over it and a pair of blue jean shorts. Taylor had light brown/blonde hair that fell an inch passed her shoulders, brown eyes and she was wearing a grey tee shirt with mickey mouse on the front with a black coat over it and a pair of black jeans. One day they were walking in the woods where their parents had found as babies back then. they were walking when they saw a black gem sitting in the front of them.

"Hey Tay check this out..." Hailey said as her hand touched the Stone.

"Ooh!" Taylor said. "IT'S SHINY!"

Taylor as she put her hand on the black gem and it let off a light. Before Hailey and Taylor knew it were on the ground looking around. They were no longer in the woods near Taylor's house anymore they were in a woodland like area nowhere near civilization.

"Where are we?" Hailey asked getting up off the ground and dusting herself off.

"I don't know... bu this place feels familiar like I've been here before..." Taylor said getting up off the ground like Hailey did.

"I have the same feeling..." Hailey said.

"Should we check it out?" Taylor asked.

Taylor and Hailey looked at eachother then fist pumped as they shouted. "YESH!"

They started to walk around, taking in the land and every little crook and cranny as they walked they ran into group of people two boys, a girl and a man. the girl had long blonde hair in a high ponytail with a side bang covering her face. she was wearing a purple shirt with no sleeves, a skirt with a split down the middle of it and under the skirt she was wearing great shorts and bandage wrapping. one of the boys hand black hair tied up on the top of his head and he was wearing all black with a green vest. The man had black hair spiked hair, a head band on his forehead with a symbol on it and he was wearing the same thing as the boy with with the tied up hair. Lastly there was a boy wearing a red long sleeve baggy shirt that when down to a little past his knees, grey pants, and on his forehead was a headband like the man's. They all stared at Taylor and Hailey. That's when the boy in the red shirt looking Hailey over and the boy with the spiky ponytail checking Taylor out.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Taylor and the girl next to me is my friend Hailey. Taylor said snapping Hailey out of her thoughts.

'HI!" Hailey said with a grin.

"Good to meet you." the boy in the green vest said. "I'm Shikamaru."

"I'm Ino." the girl said. "nice to meet you."

"I'm Choji." the boy in the red shirt said still eyeing Hailey.

"Someone has a crush... hehehehehe" Taylor thought.

"I'm the leader of this team... I'm Asuma.

"What doing here in the forest?" Ino asked.

"We just found ourselves here after touching a black jewel." Hailey said.

"and now we're here." Taylor said.

"Sounds weird." Ino said.

"Yea..." Shikamaru said.

"Well... you guys can't be running around here by yourselves." Asuma said.

"Sensei has a point." Choji said.

"What are we going to do then?" Taylor asked.

"You can come with us back to the village." Ino Suggested and Asuma nodded.

"Sounds good to me... what do you think Tay? Hailey asked looking at Taylor.

"I agree!" Taylor said.

"Alright then, let's head out." Asuma said.

After a few hours of walking they finally made it to the village. Hailey and Taylor's eyes widen as they looked at the village. standing at the gate was a boy with Blonde spiky hair, wearing an orange Jumpsuit with black sleeves and a black line going down his chest.

"HEY!" The blonde haired boy said.

"Oi Naruto!" Choji shouted.

"Hi Naruto!" Ino shouted as well.

The boy Naruto ran towards them and skid to a stop at the sight of Taylor and Hailey. Naruto cracked a cheeky grin seeing Hailey cling to Choji's arm in shock and Taylor smirking at them about to explode with laughter.

"Hey who are you two?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Taylor!" Taylor said.

"I'm Hailey!" Hailey said letting go of Choji's arm and linking arms with Taylor.

"It's nice to meet ya!" Taylor and Hailey said in unison.

Naruto chuckled and said. "I'm Naruto."

Taylor and Hailey shook hands with naruto as a snake slither by Hailey's foot. Taylor looked down to see the snake as it wrapped around Hailey's leg.

"He he that tickles." Hailey said getting the snake on to her arm.

"That's one of Orochimaru's snakes!" Naruto shouted.

"Who's Orochimaru?" Taylor asked.

"He's an evil man." Choji said.

"Well We're not gonna meet him anytime soon." Taylor said.

"Taylor you can't say that... only fate... and time will tell." Hailey said.

"You sound like Neji!" Naruto laughed.

"Alright enough talk lets get Taylor and Hailey to the Hokage!" Asuma said.

They nodded and followed behind them to a woman with short blond hair wearing a grey kimono with no sleeves and she was looking at a bunch of paperwork when she spotted Taylor and Hailey then she looked t naruto and let out a sigh.

"Hey Granny Tsunade!" Naruto shouted.

"I told you not to call me that!" Tsunade shout slapping Naruto.

"My lady these girl wish to join us." Asuma said.

"Very well." She said. "We'll put them with Kakashi and his team."

"YESH!" Naruto shouted. "you guys are with my team!"

"Yesh!" Taylor said high fiveing with naruto.

Hailey looked at lady tsunade and asked "my lady where are Taylor and i gonna live?"

"Taylor you will live with Ino and Hailey you will live with Sakura." Tsunade said. "Now get get some rest. Naruto will show you where to go."

"Ok!" Taylor and Hailey said as they left.

They walked with Naruto to where he lived and to the door next to his apartment Hailey and Taylor said their goodbyes and parted ways.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto shout knocking on the door. "Lady Tsunade sent you a roommate!"

A girl with bubble gum pink hair opened the door she was wearing a red ninja's fighting dress with black Shorts underneath.

"Hi I'm Sakura!" the girl said looking at Hailey. "you must be my roommate."

"Likewise." Hailey said with a smile. "I'm Hailey"

"See you in the morning!" Naruto said. "Night!"

"Night!" Hailey and Sakura said going inside and heading to bed.


	2. Training and Hailey Kiddnaped

**Me: I hope you guys like this so far!**

**Taylor: me too!**

**Chapter 2: Training and Hailey Kidnapped!**

"Hails, time to get up." Sakura said sleepily.

"Ok." Hailey said getting up and out of bed.

Hailey got dressed in a Dark blue fighting style kimono with white vine stitching going from her chest to her waist and her hair was put up in a ponytail with a white flower on the right side of her face.

"Ready to go?" Sakura asked.

"Yup!" Hailey said.

With that said Hailey and Sakura left for the training grounds.

**(with Taylor)**

"Taylor you need to get up!" Ino shouted trying to get Taylor out of bed.

"I don't wanna!" Taylor whined.

"To bad!" Ino shouted. "GET UP!"

"but..." Taylor said.

"No buts Taylor, I'll give you twenty minutes, if your not up by then I'm gonna get Hailey and she' get you out of bed." Ino said.

**(20 minutes later...)**

Ino walked into the room to see that Taylor had gotten out bed but... she was now sleeping on the floor with an innocent look on her face.

"WTF, Taylor!" Ino shouted. "I'm gonna get Hailey." Ino said running out of the room.

**(With Hailey and the rest of the team...)**

Hailey had met with team seven's Leader Kakashi, he had White hair spiked hair wearing an outfit similar to the Asuma's and his left eye was covered over by a part of his head band and his mouth was covered with a mask..

"Taylor is late for training!" Naruto grumbled.

"I have a feeling she didn't wanna get out of bed today..." Hailey said. "...Typical."

"Hailey!" Ino shouted as she ran to them.

Hailey turned to face Ino and smiled.

"Hi Ino!" she said.

"I can't get Taylor out of bed!" Ino said Frustrated.

"Taylor sorry i didn't tell you about that..." Hailey said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"It's fine... can you wake her up?" ino asked Hailey.

Hailey smiled and said. "Sure!"

Kakashi looked at Hailey as she started off to Ino's home.

When Hailey and Ino got to Ino's home they saw Taylor still on the floor asleep.

"Hey Taylor..." Hailey said quietly in to to Taylor's ear. "...WAKE UP!"

"Make me!" Taylor growled.

"ok then... i guess you don't want me to break your ipod..." Hailey said.

"You wouldn't..." Taylor glared

"Oh... I would." Hailey Smirked making it look like she was gonna break the ipod in two.

"fine" Taylor grumbled getting dressed into a black tank top with an blue over shirt and a pair of black shorts. "Now give me my Ipod!"

"Ok." Hailey said handing Taylor her ipod.

"YESH!" Taylor said then frowned was she saw it was dead. "NOOOOOOO!"

within a second Hailey and Taylor made their way back to team seven.

"Sorry I'm late!" Taylor said.

"It's fine." Kakashi said. " i want you and Hailey to tell me each a little something about yourselves, Hails you start... tell us your like dislike and hope for the future."

"ok, well i like ramen, mostly dogs but any animal in general, hanging out with Taylor, listening to music, and singing. my dislikes: animal abuse,bullies, my ipod being dead and waiting for ramen to cook..." Hailey said.

"ok... Taylor now you." Kakashi said.

Ok! Taylor said full of energy. "I love art, music, jaming to my ipod, eating sugary things, shiny things and hanging with hails and my other friends. I dislike: getting up in the morning around eight o'clock, my ipod being dead and , not being able to have sugar is someone tells me no and people talking to be like i have no clue at all when i do."

"Ok then." kakashi said. "One last question... your last names?"

"Inuzuka." Hailey said.

"Akimichi." Taylor said.

Kakashi nodded and said. "Ok lets start training."

after an hour of training Taylor and Hailey had learned about Chakra control, and how to do some jutsus. Taylor stumbled over to a bench and flopped on to it.

"I'm tired!" Taylor shouted as Hailey and Naruto were working on Kunai Skills.

"I'm starting to get tired." Sakura said.

"I'm not tired at all!" Hailey said.

"Me too!" Naruto said as then high fived.

Taylor and Sakura sweatdroped as Hailey and Naruto kept training. Kakashi walked over to them and clapped his hands.

"Enough training for today you can all go home or room about the village until we get a mission." Kakashi said.

"Yes, now i can chill out!" Taylor thought

"Hey Hailey, Taylor you wanna go and get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked.

"Yesh!" Hailey said with smile.

"Sure!" Taylor said.

Within seconds Taylor, Hailey and Naruto arrived at the ramen hut. Hailey and Naruto ran n to the hut while Taylor walked inside the building. after ordering three bowls of ramen Hailey and Naruto started to pig out on it while Taylor at half the speed they did. but as they ate they didn't that they were being watched by two figures in the darkness.

"Aww crap!" Hailey shouted.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"I dropped my pendent at the training grounds!" Hailey said.

"Well... GO GET IT!" Taylor shouted at Hailey.

"ok no need to shout.." Hailey said as she ran out to look for her pendant.

As Hailey ran she felt like she was being followed when she got to the training grounds she came face to face with a pale faced man that looked like a snake.

"Who are you?" Hailey asked him.

"I'm Orochimaru... i see that you have met my little snake friend..." the man said pointing to the snake Hailey had in her hand.

"Oh..." Hailey said. "Do you want him back?"

"no since you kept him safe and didn't kill him" Orochimaru said smirking. " You may call me Orochimaru- Onii Chan"

"Ok..." Hailey said. "Well i better get going and find my pendent."

"you mean this?" Orochimaru asked holds up a piece of twine with a glass heart with a flower in it.

"Yes!" Hailey said as orochimaru gave her the pendant. "See ya!"

Hailey started to run when she was stopped by a bare chested teen with black hair with a purple rope knot thing around his waist grabbing her arm.

"HEY!" she shouted. "Let go of me!"

"Orochimaru Sama... can we go now?" the teen asked.

"Sure Sasuke..." orochimaru said rolling his eyes. "Make sure you bring the girl..."

"NO LET GO OF ME!" Hailey shouted as the Teen named sasuke grabbed her waist and tying up her arms. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Too bad," Orochimaru said with a smirk.

Hailey let out a shriek as she was dragged away into the night.

**(with Taylor and Naruto)**

"Hails has been gone for awhile now..." Taylor said.

"Maybe she went home?" Naruto suggested.

"Hails hates walking around in the dark alone..." Taylor said get up out of her seat.

Taylor ran outside and headed to the training ground and saw the snake had been taking care of, Taylor bent down and pick up the snake.

"Hailey... where are you...?" Taylor said Holding the snake in her hand.

**hehehehe cliffhanger! XD**


	3. Escape and Hailey Meets Kankuro

**Chapter 3: Escape and Hailey Meets Kankuro!**

**(btw: *blah!* is Hailey's demon talking to her and ^blah!^ is Taylor's demon talking to Taylor)**

**(With Taylor)**

Taylor ran as fast as she could to where Naruto lived, she needed him and Sakura to help find her friend. when she got there she knocked frantically on Naruto's door. she heard a groan from inside as the door opened to reveal a very sleepy Naruto rubbing his eyes as he looked at Taylor. he was in his night time wear which was a white tee shirt and a pair of orange sweatpants.

Naruto let out a yawn and said. "Hey Taylor what are you doing here so late at night?"

"I need you're help Naruto." Taylor said. "It's very important."

"Come on in." Naruto said.

Taylor walked inside of Naruto's apartment, it was small and perfect for only one person to live in possibly two. Taylor sat down on the couch as naruto came out of his room with his head band now on his head. Naruto sat next to Taylor and he gave her a cup of water to help calm her nerves.

"Ok Taylor, tell me what's wrong." Naruto said handing Taylor the water.

"Hails is missing!" Taylor shouted then downed the water. "I went to look for her and I found the snake she was carrying around just sitting there!"

"We have to tell the hokage!" Naruto shouted. "Hailey could be in trouble we need-!"

"Strew the Hokage!" Taylor shouted. "We need to look for her now!"

"Taylor, it's late at night we can't search for her at the moment, it's too dark outside." Naruto said.

Naruto was right it was too late to go looking for her friend. but she was tired at the same time... the worrying was getting her exhausted, so exhausted that she had bags under her eyes she decided that sleep was needed very badly..

"You're right Naruto." Taylor said as a yawn escaped her lips.

"You can crash here if you want." Naruto said sensing that she was too tired to move and get back to Ino's home. "You can sleep in my room and I-"

"No, I'll sleep here on the couch, you can have your bed." Taylor said cutting him off.

"Okay..." Naruto said as he went into his room after bidding Taylor good night.

**(With Hailey a week later)**

Hailey was in a dark room in Orochimaru's hideout they gotten there a week ago. She was wearing a white kimono slightly torn on the bottom and she had bruses and cuts from where orochmaru would beat her. todays beating was very brutal he more then likly left a very bad bruse on her arm and left and Gash on her stomach **(which later kabuto came in and bandaged up) **she had broken shackles on her ankles making them hurt. At this point in time she knew that Taylor was worried about her and was looking for her, but at the moment she was trying to think of way to escape but everything she tried to pull of one of her plans she would find a flaw with her plans.

"It's no use!" She shouted. "I'm never gonna get out of here!"

Hailey curled up on the floor and started to cry. she wanted out of where she was she wanted to tell Taylor that she was ok, but couldn't. the room was silent until a voice spoke to Hailey.

*I can help you out of here...* the voice said.

'Who are you?' Hailey asked sitting up on the floor and looking around the room.

*I'm Aki your demon.* the voice said.

'My demon?' Hailey asked. 'but I'm human... I'm soooo confused!'

*Allow me to explain, you are what they call a demon vessel and as demon vessel houses a demon in their body with a seal, that seal can be broken by a sage...* Aki said.

'When were you placed in me?' Hailey asked.

*I was placed in your body when you were just born.* Aki said. *anymore questions?*

'what kind of demon are you?' Hailey asked.

*I am a Fox like Kurama **(Kyubi!)** Naruto's Demon.* Aki told Hailey.

'oh.' Hailey said. "how can you help me out of here?"

*simple.* Aki said * See that Window at the top of the wall?*

'yea.' Hailey said looking at the window near the ceiling.

*Leap of the wall and out the window, Simple as that.* Aki said.

Hailey nodded and leaped off the wall and threw the window making the pain in stomach from the gash on it and her ankles spike a little bit. She looked around she was out saw a village not too far from where she was. she smiled and ran towards the village but she stopped. this wasn't Kohanna this village was full of sand she was confused by this.

'Aki where are am I?'

*You are in Suna: the village hidden in the sand.* Aki Replied.

"Village hidden in the sand..." Hailey said.

Hailey started to walk/limp around the unfamiliar village looking at places when she came to a place much like the Hogkage's office took a moment to look at the building as a boy her age in a black robe and hood with war paint on his face bumped into her as he was walking..

"Sorry." Hailey said.

"No I'm Sorry,i should have looked where i was going.. ur hurt pretty bad." the guy said breaking the shackles off of her ankles.

"I'm fine..." she said ignoring the pain.

"ok then...I'm Kankuro and you are?"

"I'm Hailey." She said with a smile.

"You're not from around here are ya?" Kankuro asked.

"No, but i need to get back to my village." Hailey said.

"Maybe i can help you." Kankuro said.

"Really?" Hailey said with her eyes sparkling.

"Of course!" Kankuro said.

"Thank You!" Hailey said high fiveing Kankuro.

"Come on, I'll take you to see that Kazekage." Kankuro said.

"Kazekage?" Hailey asked. "What is that?"

"It's like a hokage for the leaf village only they are in command of Suna."

"oh..." Hailey said and then she set off to meet with the Kazekage.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Hailey meets Gaara the Kazekage and Reunited!_

_(With Taylor and Taylor's P.O.V)_

_Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino and I had been searching around the village and the woods near, after three days was started our search in Suna which took three more days to get there and more looking and not coming up with anything. i was was at the moment with Naruto and we were taking a break from searching._

_'Damn, at this rate we won't able to find Hails!' I thought._

_^It's cause you're not trying hard enough...^ a voice spoke in my head._

_"What!" I shouted jumping up from the tree stump i was sitting on._

_"You ok?" Naruto asked me._

_"Uh..." I said "Yeah I'm fine."_

_"Ok then..." Naruto said returning to a tupperware of ramen that he was eating._

_'What was that voice?' I asked myself._

_^It was me! and don't scream this time!^ the voice said. ^just think to talk back to me...^_

_'Who are you and why are u talking to me in my head!' I screamed in my mind._

_^Gee you're so stupid, I'M KEIKO AM THE DEMON INSIDE YOU, WTF ARE YOU THINKING!^ The voice said._

_'You're mean... ...' I said to voice. 'And how the hell would I have a demon in me there is no such thing!'_

_^Really?^ the voice said in an annoyed tone. ^ like I said you're stupid...^_

_'NO I'M NOT!' I shouted at Keiko._

_"Uh...Taylor, are you ok?" Naruto asked snapping me out of my thoughts._

_"I told you naruto... I'm fine!" I said a little pissed._

_"Ok then." Naruto said. "Lets go meet up with the others then."_

_"K." I said. 'this lil fight is not over Keiko!'_

_^not likely bitch..^ Keiko said to me._

_(with Hailey) (Kankuro's P.O.V)_

_I walked Hailey (while she limped) to see Gaara but as we walked she kept looking back at me like I was gonna do something... she was right..._

_"So Hailey did it hurt?" i asked._

_"Did what hurt?" she asked pain in her voice clear as day._

_"When you fell from heaven." i said with a smirk_

_"You're cheesy." she said flatly. "You're lucky you're cute..."_

_We continued to talk as we walked down the hall to meet up with Gaara. i have a feeling he is not gonna be happy that we have a random leaf nin here in the village. She giggled at most of my jokes we had nothing to worry about until..._

_"Kankuro what are fuck you doing?" I heard my little bro said to me as he walked into the hall._

_"Nothing!" I said covering my crotch after getting 'excited' after much talking with Hailey on the way here._

_Gaara rolled his eyes at me and turned to face Hailey. She had a nervous look on her face as well as the pain on her face from her many bruises and cuts as he walked closer to her and inspecting the headband around her neck like a choker it had the leaf nin symbol on the front of it._

_"You are from the Village hidden in the Leaves, what are you doing here in Suna?" Gaara asked her._

_"I was kidnapped by Orochimaru a week or so ago." Hailey replied shakily._

_"Orochimaru?" i asked. "Why did he kidnap you?"_

_"Isn't it obvious Kankuro?" Gaara said to me with a glare. "She has a Demon in her body... she is a monster like me...a Demon vessel..." Gaara said._

_(With Taylor and No ones P.O.V)_

_Taylor, Naruto, Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru and Ino made it to the gates of Suna not too long after meeting up after an hour of searching for Hailey._

_"So this is Suna?" Taylor asked. "Looks kinda dull..."_

_"The looks of the place don't matter at the moment Taylor." Naruto said._

_"Yeah i know." Taylor said as a girl with blonde hair with two puffed/frizzed buns holding a fan wearing a black fighting style kimono looked over at them and gave them a smile._

_"Temari!" Sakura said with a smile._

_"Hey guys!" The girl Temari said looking at Taylor. "Who are you?"_

_Taylor flashed a way to happy grin and said in a hyper tone. "My name is Taylor!" _

_Temari giggled and looked at the other nin and asked. "So what brings you all to Suna?"_

_"We're looking for my friend Hailey..." Taylor said. _

_"She has long black hair, Hazel eyes, really giggly, nice, weird/crazy... Have you seen her?" Shikamaru asked._

_"No sorry i haven't." Temari said. "Maybe we can go talk to Gaara."_

_"Great idea!" Choji piped. _

_"Then we can have more help in finding Hails." Ino said._

_(Taylor's P.O.V)_

_So our small group headed to where the Kazekage's office was Temari walked up to the door knocking on it before a hooded guy with war paint on his face answer the door. he looked mad at one or something though..._

_"Hey Temari." the hooded guy said._

_" Hey Kankuro can we talk to gaara?" Temari asked._

_"Not right now... he talking with a girl from the leaf village that I found near here... she said she was kidnapped by Orochimaru." Kankuro said. "You're gonna have to-"_

_"What is her name?" I asked quickly, cutting Kankuro off. "Please tell me her name!"_

_"I'm not sure I'm supposed to tell you who she is..." Kankuro said as a angrily voice shouted from inside the room._

_"LET THEM IN KANKURO!" the voice Boomed. "NOW!"_

_That's when i saw the Kazekage as Kankuro and I only had one thing in my mind... DAAAAMN he is sooooooo cute and sexy! DAYYYUM!_

_Kankuro opened the door and let them in there was a girl standing in front of Kazekage Gaara's desk with her back towards them in a torn white kimono. she had bruises all over her arms and legs, her ankles were red and irritated. i looked over on the desk and saw smashed shackles. the girl turned to face us. I couldn't believe my eyes... It was Hails! I went to glomp her when Temari stopped me._

_Hailey began to wobble as she fell to her knees Kankuro helped her up and held her bridal style to his chest. Hailey look at Kankuro and blushed then looked at us._

_"T-Taylor..." she said with tears. "Choji, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru You found me"_

_"Hails what happened?" Choji asked._

_"O-o.." she stuttered._

_"O.. who?" Naruto asked._

_"Oro-Orochimaru..." she said weakly._

_"That bastard!" I growled. "I'm gonna kill him!"_

_Hails shook her head and said. "no.. death is too good for a jack ass like him... and besides..._

_I'm the one who is gonna kill him, but not after some torture" she said._

_I laughed and said "I guess i rubbed off on ya some more Hails." _

_"Wtf?" Ino said. _

_"What?" I asked._

_"Hails sounded really dark and you laughed about it?"_

_"XD that is because she has known me for a long time and some things tend to rub off on her from me." I explained._

_I went to give her a hug and she flinched away from me. i didn't know why though..._

_"Hails why did you flinch is because of the injuries?" I asked, she shook her head._

_Kankuro hugged her in his arms more and said. "Hails don't let what gaara said before the other came in get to you." _

_"What did he say?" Sakura asked._

_"He called her a Monster like him cause she is a demon vessel." Kankuro said._

_"WHAT!" I shouted._

_Gaara went to shout at me when Kankuro stepped in front of us._

_"Look you can be pissy at each other later but right now we need to get hails to the medical nin." Kankuro said._

_We all nodded at headed for the hospital._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Demon Vessels?**

**(Taylor's P.O.V)**

We were now at the hospital Hails was getting a gash on her stomach healed and as well as some other tests to see if Orochimaru has/had poisoned her... next to me sat Naruto, Choji, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru and Ino we were waiting for them to come out of the hospital room. Kankuro and Sakura were in there at the moment. Sakura was in there to help heal Hails' Gash and the poison that she might have and Kankuro was in there cause Hails wouldn't go in there at all she was always scared of Doctors but then Kankuro told he would be in there with her and that nothing would go wrong.. she agreed to go in...

"Do you think she has anything else wrong with her?" Temari asked.

"I don't know." Choji said.

I shook my head and said changing the topic. "She wouldn't let me touch her... i'm her best friend and she didn't want me to touch her, why?"

"Calm down Taylor." Naruto told me.

"I can't!" i shouted at him. "I'm too worried at the moment!"

"Is it part of it cause Hailey felt like she was a monster?" Ino asked glaring at Gaara.

I nodded. "I don't know why she feels like that, she knows i would never think bad of her in any way..."

"Just give her time, she is a demon vessel, this is all new to her and they aren't all that well liked by everyone." Temari said. "Gaara went thought the same thing and so did Naruto."

I looked at Gaara and Naruto and Naruto smiled at me.

"She will be fine but in the meantime we can tell you what you need to know about Demon Vessels..." Gaara said.

"A demon vessel?" I asked.

"A demon vessel is a person who has a demon sealed inside their bodies so the demon does not cause any more destruction to other people, but the demon can tend to take over the host body if the person is asleep or badly injured/close to death." Choji said.

"wow..." i said as Sakura came out of the hospital room with sweat rolling down her face.

"Sakura-Chan, how is she?" Ino asked as soon as she saw Sakura walk into the waiting area.

"we were able to cure her of most of the cuts, bruises and the gash on her stomach... but she has a small problem... her demon tried to take over her while she was under poison treatment and she is unconscious for the time being since she was kidnaped by Orochimaru that the Akatsuki might try for to take her next while looking for kyuubi the nine tail fox in naruto's body, Shukaku the one tailed Raccoon-dog in gaara's body, Aki the three tailed fox in Hailey and Keiko the dragon demon but no one knows where she or who she is inside." Sakura explained.

'Keiko...that means I'm...' i thought.

"Taylor you look like you've seen a ghost... you ok?" Ino asked me.

"I uh... i got to go... you can come find me when Hails wake up..." i said as i walked away.

**(with Hailey in her mind state)**

Hailey was sitting in a field full of flowers and was sitting with a giant snow white three tailed fox with green eyes, and on the forehead of the fox was a black diamond. she was sitting in the fur of the tails of the fox like a young fox to its mother.

*I'm glad you finally meet in person Hailey...* Aki said.

'Me too Aki.' Hailey said. 'But why did i have be unconscious when you tried to contact me?'

*it was due to some of the poison that orochimaru used but after they cleaned me of most of it...* Aki explained. *But your friend Taylor is going to go through a hard time like you she too is a demon vessel like you, Naruto, and Gaara...*

'Wow...' Hailey said. 'i'm just wondering now... how long am i going to be out?'

*you'll be out for some time my guess would be a month?* Aki said.

'a month!' Hailey shouted.

*this is the only way that i can train you and you must heal as well... but we can not be in the hospital while doing this... if you will alow me i will take us to a place you can heal and train...*

Hailey nodded her head up and down slowly as she fell back onto the fur of the three tails letting her vision go black.

**(In the hospital room with Kankuro and Hailey)** **(Kankuro's P.O.V)**

I sat next by her bedside as she slept with a peaceful look on her face. she had been poisoned badly but they managed to get most of it out of her body but they don't know how much damage the poison did to her body and mind...

"Ak..." she said as her eyes grew shut tighter.

i put a light hand on her forehead feeling a fever begin to rise from her face. shit, i needed a medic to look at her! her eyes started to open and there was a faint glow in her pretty blue eyes.

"Hailey..." I said looking into her eyes.

"K-Kankuro..." she clutched her head as she leaped out the window and into the wood from where i saw her in the window. i ran out of the room and out of the building with everyone shouting at me as I ran.

"Kankuro!" Temari called out to me. "Where are you going?"

**(with Naruto and the others as Kankuro ran out of the hospital)**

"Guys!" Naruto shouted. "Hailey is gone!"

"What?" Choji asked.

"No way..." Sakura said in disbelief.

"Someone needs to find taylor and tell her what's going on." Temari said.

"I'll do it then." Ino said as she took off in search for Taylor with sakura behind her.

"I'll follow Kankuro." Gaara said.

Choji, shika and naruto looked at each other and sighed.

"I guess i'll go look for taylor as well." Shikamaru said.

"Same." Naruto said as he and Shikamaru ran off.

Choji then decided to follow Gaara and kankuro to find Hailey.

**(with taylor)**

Taylor was walking in the village trying to clear her mind of what she had just figured out about herself... she was a demon vessel and she never had never known about it til now...

'Keiko.' i said to the siren demon.

^What do you want bitch?^ she snapped at me. ^I was having a nice little nap til you woke me up!^

'Well sorry uber bitch... why didn't you tell me about what i was rather than saying you are a demon inside my body and confusing the hell out of me!' I screamed at Keiko.

^You never asked about it, you just ignored me and ran off with Kyuubi's vessel to find Aki's vessel.^ Keiko said in a smart ass tone.

'Well... YOU CAN EXPLAIN TO ME NOW WHY THE FUCK YOU'RE IN MY BODY!'

^Well then bitch guess what, I WAS PLACED INSIDE OF YOU NOT EVEN TWO SECONDS AFTER YOU WERE BORN!^ Keiko shouted at me.

I balled my hands into a pair of fists. I was ready to punch someone or something at this point, Keiko was really pissing me off! That's when it hit me... back home demons don't exist... but here they do...

'What do u mean? where Hailey and i come from demons aren't real...' i said calmly after regaining composure.

^You really are stupid... I shouldn't have to tell you about your past as a baby I'm gonna sleep some more so later!^ she said.

'HEY!' I shouted at her but there was no answer.

I sigh and keep on walking thru the forest in silence, that was when i was nearly knocked over by someone who was running past me, but it wasn't just anyone... it was Hailey but something was wrong with her... that was when i started to run after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Taylor and Hailey meet Deidara, Tobi, Sasori and Zetsu! Hailey vs Deidara and Tobi!**

**(with Hailey)**

Hailey was running through the forest as fast as the wind that blew by her.

'Aki i can we stop running for now i think i'm starting to get dizzy.' Hailey told her.

*yes but only for a moment...* Aki said.

Hailey sat down on the ground and took a deep breath trying to keep herself from falling backwards. Hailey was breathing very heavily the poison had gotten worse. that was when hailey heard voices coming from the bushes.

"Deidera, Tobi you go after the vessel that holds Aki, Itachi and Kisame you will go after the vessel that holds Kyuubi, Sasori and Zetsu you will go after the vessel that holds Keiko." a rough voice said.

"OK, that girl will be easy to get because of Orochimaru's poison!" an more annoying voice said.

"She should be easy to get, that poison from what i heard is very useful against demon vessels." another voice that sounded really annoyed.

"Hey Deidera, since Keiko's vessel and Aki's vessel are somewhere nearby we can go look for them together." a calm voice said.

"Yea!" another voice said.

"Sure why not..." the voice belong to the guy to be known as Deidera said.

Hailey stood up only to meet the ground in a split second. Hailey turned her head to see Taylor had tackled her in a hug.

"Taylor?" Hailey asked.

"Hails, you're ok!" she said looking at Hailey's eyes. "um your eyes are glowing..."

"i know... Aki is trying to help me heal o the poison in my body and i need to be awake and connected to her to do so..." Hailey said getting up off the ground pulling Taylor up with her. "and we need to get out of here before-"

That was when they came face to face with a group of four guys. the first one had long blond hair in a high ponytail with his bangs covering the the right side of his face and he was wearing fish netting and a shirt under a black robe with red clouds on the stomach area and the left and right of his robe. the second one had black spiky hair with orange mask what looked like i twisted and end at an eye hole and he was wearing the same robe as the blond, the redhead, and the haired guy with venus fly trap thing surrounding his head. the group was standing in front of Taylor and Hailey; The blond smirked at them.

"Looks like Tobi and i found what we were looking for." the blonde said.

"Yay!" the guy with the mask now known as Tobi said. "Were awesome Deidara sempai!"

"I don't think she'll go you without a fight." the red head commented.

"Your friend is right..." Hailey said cracking her knuckles.

"Well then.." the blonde now know as Deidara said. "Is that a challenge?"

"Hails don't do it..." Taylor whispered to Hailey.

"Don't worry Taylor i can do this..." Hailey said to Taylor then turn to face Deidara."What do you think dumbass?"

"Well then, i guess we fight." Deidara smirked.

Before Deidara and Tobi could speak Hailey's eyes glowed making her eyes light blue and Hailey raised her hands ready to fight.

"You can have the first move..." Hailey said.

"Fine then..." Deidara said sending a 5 clay birds at Hailey.

**(Taylor's P.O.V)**

I watched as that guy Deidara sent his clay birds at Hailey and she stood there.

"Hailey you need to move!" i shouted at her but, she didn't budge. "Hails!"

at the last second a wall of vine sprouted from the ground and stopped the birds from sent some venus fly traps at them. Tobi easily dodged them while Deidara was trying destroy them. i look over and see the guy with a Plant around his head staring wide eyed as Hailey started controlling the plants.

"Deidara is getting his ass handed to him by a girl!" Tobi laughed.

"Shut up Tobi!" Deidara said as he sent clay insects at Hailey.

"venus fly traps dumbass..." Hailey said as more venus fly traps appeared.

some of them got to Haley and clinged on to her clothing which was a hospital kimono.

Deidara smirked and said. "Art is...A BANG!"

as soon as he said that the insects blew up and caused hailey to fly into the trees behind her.

"ow..." Hailey said as he got to her feet. "cover... but not clever enough..." Hailey said as she pull her hands up again making hand signs.

Hailey then made vines grow and wrap around Deidara and Tobi. as soon as Deidara and Tobi started to struggle the vines started to glow.

"Damn why am i getting so weak?" Deidara asked.

"it's my vines special power... the more you try to move the more fast your chakra is drained." Hailey said.

My eyes widened as she had no emotion in her voice at all... i need to stop her before she is taken control of by her demon... i when to move to stop her when the redhead flew behind her and punched her in the back knocking her out. Deidara and Tobi fell to the ground as the vines we no longer in Hailey's control.

"that wasn't so hard..." the redhead said. "Zetsu take aki's vessel to the hide out while i have Deidara and tobi help me find Keiko's vessel."

"Ok Sasori!" The plant dude now known as Zetsu said picked hails up and ran off.

My eyes widened. they didn't know that I was Keiko's vessel yet... i could still run back to the others and tell them what is going on! i then ran back to the village and saw everyone waiting outside at the gate when they saw me they were relieved.

"Taylor, you're ok!" Ino said as she and sakura glomped me.

"Of course i am, but enough about that right now!" I shouted. "Hails was just taken by some plant dude!"

"Plant dude?" Kankuro asked. "What did he look like?"

"Half of his body was black and the other half was white and he had green hair and he was wearing a robe with weird cloud things on it!"

"Thats Zetsu!" Sakura said.

"Was there some other people with them?" Choji asked. "like a guy with blonde hair with his bangs covering the right side of his face?"

I nodded and said. " that guy's name was Deidara and there was a guy with an orange one eye holed masked guy, they said his name was Tobi, then there was a redheaded guy, and they called him Sasori."

"Taylor, did you catch what they were called?" Gaara asked me.

"No, i didn't do you guys know who they are?" I asked my friends.

"They are part of a group called the Akatsuki, there are three more of them in the group." Shikamaru said.

"But you don't wanna go against them..." Naruto said. "at the moment they are trying to find the demon vessels of Kyuubi which is me, Aki which is Hails, and Keiko which we still don't know... they already tried to go after Shukaku's vessel which is Gaara..."

"Orochimaru use to be part of the Akatsuki but he left... he must have been working with them the first time Hailey was kidnapped, god knows who he is going to go after next." Ino said.

We all nodded as we headed for a more private place to talk about what went down in the forest not too long ago. i told them everything that happened in the forest when I found Hailey and how she was fighting Deidara and Tobi at the same time and was kicking ass until sasori hit her from behind and Zetsu took her away to their hideout.

"Sounds like Hailey unlocked her powers that Aki has given her." Gaara said. "Aki is a fox demon but can is also nature demon which means that she can control plant life and use it to her advantage, Shukaku is a Racoon demon that can control sand and those demons can benefit each other in many ways, Kyuubi is a fox demon with wind control abilities and Keiko is a dragon and can control water keiko is a great ally to Aki and Kyuubi who are brother and sister.

"Wow..." i thought.

"Alright enough about Demon vessels!" Naruto said and got pissyer with every word he said.

"Calm down Naruto." Sakura said.

"Sakura is right and we need to be on a higher alert now as well." Gaara said. "and we need to find Keiko's vessel before the Akatsuki do."

"um... well about that... hehe you're all gonna laugh at this..." i said nervously. "I'm Keiko's vessel... haha... funny right?"

"WHAT!" they all said shocked.

"So I'm guessing that is not funny?" i said.


	7. Taylor's Training and Family Found!

**Me: Please enjoy Chapter 7 of T&H**

**Taylor: It's Mint Bunny approved! **

**Chapter 7: Taylor's Training and The Search for Her Family**

**(Taylor's P.O.V)**

I was walking to go see Naruto and Gaara. They were going to help me unlock my powers after much convincing they both decided to help teach me how to unlock my power that Keiko will give me after I do something to convince her to trust me and not be so bitchy. I walked to where i was going to meet Naruto and Gaara in the woods so nothing bad happens. I saw Naruto and Gaara waiting for me as I run over to them Naruto waved happily at me and I could have sworn that Gaara had a blushed when he saw me. I mean all I was wearing was a Black tank top, on my hands a pair of leather fingerless gloves and a pair of Jean shorts and i had my hair in a high ponytail. I don't I think I look that good do I?

"Hi Taylor!" Naruto said. "Hows it going?"

"It goes..." I said turning to Gaara and smiled. "Hello Kazekage Gaara."

"Hello Taylor," Gaara said. "are you ready to start your training?"

"Yep!" I said. "I'm ready to start my training."

Naruto and Gaara nodded and had me sit down and i start meditating to contact Keiko.

**(In Taylor's Mind State)**

Before I knew it i was standing in a magical underwater kingdom but I could breathe underwater. I looked around and saw a platform with blue dragon that look like the dragon from Ergon but bigger. It gave me a glare then it came over to me.

^So you finally decide to show up and face me." The dragon said.

'Yes, Keiko.' I said. 'I wanted your help, i need to be trained in the art of controlling water and-'

^So you think i'm gonna teach you cause you contacted me?^ Keiko asked me. ^You really must be stupid if you think I'm-^

'SHUT UP YOU SUPER BITCH, YOU NEED TO HELP ME UNLOCK MY POWERS ASAP I NEED TO HELP HAILS AND THE OTHERS I CAN'T BE WEAK AND STAND BY UNTIL I'M KIDNAPPED TOO, YOU GOT THAT BITCH!' i shouted at her.

Keiko was silent and her glare soften and then she chuckled.

^You're the first one to interupt me and yell at me so you can save your friends and keep them safe... I will unlock my powers to give to you.^ Keiko told me.

I was shocked then I said. 'Thank you Keiko!' then hugging her neck.

^You are welcome, but before I unlock my powers to give to you to make it your power, you must find your birth family and get the amulet that you had before you were sent away.^

'I understand... but how did Aki give her power to Hails, she didn't have any family there and idk...' I said.

^The amulet that Hailey wears is the last connection to her birth family and Aki did it easily but you must find your birth family.^ Keiko said. ^you must go now, your friends will worry.^

'I understand... thank you Keiko.'

**(Out of Taylor's Mind State with Gaara and Naruto) (Gaara's P.O.V)**

Naruto and i waited for Taylor to wake up from her talk with Keiko. Taylor laid there with a peaceful smile after having a angered look on her beautiful face... wait did I just think of Taylor as beautiful! Stupid stupid stupid! I thought to myself as I smashed my forehead into the tree near me.

"Gaara, you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, i'm Fine..." i said.

"Hey Taylor is waking up!" Naruto said as Taylor's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." She said sitting up. "How long was i out?"

"An hour." I answered. "did you unlock your powers yet?"

"No." she said.

"What, why not?" Naruto asked.

"I need to find my family and get my amulet from them..." she said looking at the ground under her feet as she stood up.

"Well then let's go look!" Naruto said.

"Hold it Naruto, we don't even know where to begin." i said.

"Well we can use my last name to start our search." Taylor said.

"Good...wait...what was your last name again?" Naruto asked.

"Akimichi is my last name." Taylor said.

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto shouted.  
"What?" we asked him.

" How come I didn't notice this before, Taylor you might be related to Choji!" Naruto shouted with his usual cheeky fox like grin.

"Oh my gosh, you are a genius Naruto!" Taylor shouted glomping Naruto on to the ground.

I shook my head and helped them up off the ground.

"Lets go, i need to talk to Choji's Family!" Taylor said as she grabbed mine and Naruto's hands and ran as fast as she could.

after much running we made it to the Akimichi home. Taylor walked up to the door with Naruto and i as she knocked on the door. an oversized man with long red hair stood at the door with a grin.

"Hello." the man said. "Are you three friends of Choji?"

"Yes, is he home by any chance?" Taylor asked.

"Yes he is, I'll get him for you three." the man said. "I am Chōza, Choji's father."

we walked in the door after the man to see choji on his couch with tissues next him and wiping his face of tears.

"Uh...Choji." Naruto said. "you're still crying?"

"N-naruto, T-taylor, G-gaara..." Choji said. "Yes, i still feel bad for not being able to get to Hailey in time with Kankuro and Gaara!"

"It's ok Choji, but you need to stop crying I need to ask you a question." Taylor said.

"Ask away." Choji said after calming down.

"Did you have a sister?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, but she was sent off somewhere the day she was born." Choji said as he went to a closet and pulled out a box. "this has her amulet and mom said that if she ever came back the amulet would glow light blue."

Choji then opened the box and the Amulet was a glass star with a blue flower in it. when they saw it it started to glow brightly.

"Taylor... you're my sister?" Choji asked in shock.

"Hehe I guess I am big brother." Taylor said.

Choji th hugged taylor and looked at his father who was in the doorway.

"Taylor is back with us," their father said with a smile the hugging both taylor and Choji. "Now we are a family again."

Later on We took taylor back out into the woods and she contacted Keiko again and woke up a half an hour later with her powers now active. while she was unconscious she also learned her basic moves. the next thing we needed to do was to find Hailey and bring her back to Taylor and everyone else.

**Me: thats it for now! I'm Shippofan2k**

**Taylor: and I'm *Strikes a pose* TAYLOR! ^w^**

**Both: See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hailey and the Akatsuki! and Taylor's First Fight!**

**(Hailey's P.O.V)**

I was opening my eyes after hearing someone talking and feeling someone carrying me then setting me on a bed. I sat up and rubbed my temples as I looked at the plant guy from earlier.

"Oh, you're awake." the plant guy said.

"Yeah... um where am I and who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Zetsu and you are at the A- in a cave with me and my co-workers... after that man made you pass out, I brought you here... Your friend was able to get away though."

"I see." I said Cautiously, I wasn't buying his story. Not one fucking bit. "Um now that I have woken up that means I can go back to my friends then?"

"No," he said quickly. "I think it would be wise if you stayed here for a while, you were very weak and you look like you had used up too much Chakra."

"I don't care about my Chakra at the moment I just wanna go back to my friends they are going to be very worried about me if I don't go back." I said.

As I finished my sentence the guy with blonde hair... Deidera walked in and faced Zetsu.

"Leader- sama said to tie the girl up and get ready to go, we need to move to a different spot.

"What's going on?" I asked clueless.

"I'm sorry." Zetsu said, his face full of regret and voice full of compassion as he tied my arms together. "But I lied... Were the Akatsuki."

I tipped my head to the side in confusion. "I have never heard of the Akatsuki, are you guys a bad group?"

"Yes and no." Zetsu replied as he lead me out to where a guy with orange hair like Naruto's, only Naruto's hair was blonde. This guy had piercings, three going right through his nose, two long piercings going in from the top of his ears, six little piercings going down both of his ears, and he had two little fang like piercings under his bottom lip.

"Zetsu, bring the girl to me." The piercing guy said.

"Yes Leader- Sama." Zetsu said walking me to the piercing guy.

"So you're Aki's vessel." The guy said.

"Yes I am but who are you?" I asked.

"I am Pein, leader of this little organization." The guy said.

"Good for you, now WHY THE FUCKING HELL AM I HERE, WHAT DO WANT WITH ME!"

Pein laughed at me and said. "Your demon of course, but since you have mastered your demons powers you are going to be our weapon."

"THE HELL I AM!" I shouted as I tried to break free from the ropes that bound my hands together.

Pein laughed and tugged at the ropes connected to the binds on my wrists then an evil grin graced his lips. "You will, and you will like, it I guarantee it."

I looked at the ground as I was lead out of the cave with Pein walking in front of me and the rest of the Akatsuki behind me.

**( a week later with Taylor, Naruto, Gaara and Kakashi) (No one's P.O.V)**

Taylor, Naruto, Gaara and Kakashi were dashing through the trees they had been hot on the Akatsuki's trail for a day now.

**(Taylor's P.O.V)**

"How long til we can find the Akatsuki?" I asked.

"Not too long." Gaara said as they stopped in the treetops to see the Akatsuki walking under them.

"Come on walk faster with the damn girl Zetsu!" Deidara said.

"Fuck off Deidara, I'm sure Sasori would like it." Zetsu shout back at deidara as he lead Hailey in front of the weird guy Tobi.

Zetsu and Deidara kept fighting, which made the orange haired guy of the group pissed off by the second.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS!" he shouted at them.

I wanted to laugh at them and it is clear that Hails wanted to as well. once she was given a glare from Zetsu she froze and looked at the ground at her feet. Then Deidara grabbed the chains that were connected to the chains around her wrists and pulled her faster as the group started to move again.

"NOW!" Kakashi shout to us as we jumped and landed in front of the Akatsuki.

"Everyone!" Hailey shouted to us.

I went to move to where Hailey was standing when the orange haired guy stopped me and the plant .

"Get Aki's Vessel out of here now, Sasori." The orange haired guy said.

"Hai, Leader Sama.." With that Sasori pulled Hailey into a bridal style and disappeared.

I materialized a sword made out of water then freezing it into ice ice and I stabbed it at the orange haired guy who I know as Pein dodged it before i could land a hit on him. Behind me I saw Gaara fighting Deidara, Naruto fighting Tobi, and Kakashi fighting with Zetsu.

"So it's you and me little girl." Pein told me.

"Bring it bastard." I said as I materialized another sword in to my other hand.

I charged at him and started to swipe my swords at him before he could make a move at me. He just kept dodging my every move at him until I felt something hit me in the back of my head making my world turn black, all I could hear was Naruto and Gaara calling out my name.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hailey Joins the Akatsuki and New Found Friend in Deidara!**

**(Hailey's P.O.V)**

I was sitting in a cage in what to my knowledge was Sasori's room. It was a plain room but in the corner of his bed on the nightstand was a picture. I couldn't see it properly due to the fact I was a little away from the bed area to see on the night stand. I heard footsteps as Sasori walked in and opened the cage. He still had his blank expression on his face like when I met him the first time. He takes the shackles of the night stand and he shackles my wrists again. I ignored it and let my curiosity get the best of me.

"Why do you have to be so emotionless?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked me.

"I'm just curious that's all." I replied twiddling my thumbs.

Without warning he pulled my face closer to his and all I saw was the cold look in his eyes. it felt like he was looking into my soul but at the same time the look he had felt familiar i just couldn't put my finger on it

"You will stay out of my business if you know what's good for you." Sasori said as he pulled away from my face.

I stood there like I was in a trance... until I heard Taylor shouting not too far from where I was. I tried to run to where heard the shouting when Sasori yanked on my chains making me fall on my ass to the ground. then she dragged me then he made me get on my feet. then he pushed me onto the bed my face hitting the mattress and my knees tucked in. I felt him push down on my back and pin me to the mattress. He leaned over me and whispered.

"You are to stay here..." He said tugging on my chains. "Or else... Leader Sama has allowed me to take care of you." he said. "I can punish you however I please if necessary."

I timidly nodded then get told to stay in his room until he came back.

**(with Taylor) (Taylor's P.O.V)**

I was staring into darkness hearing the small things that went on around me like the wind blowing through my hair as I felt either some flying or running. But I felt like I was laying down in someone's lap it was nice and warm I just wanted to stay there forever when I started to open my eyes I looked up and saw Deidara his hair blowing in the wind.

I felt my face grow warm as the sun rays reflect on his face. We had landed at I pretended to be asleep while Deidara carried me into their hideout i could hear Hails and Sasori. my eyes shot open as I started to Shout.

"Hails, Hails where are you?" I shouted. " HAILS!"

That was when Deidara dragged me into what I can see is his room and threw me in to a cage as I heard a sound.

"You can stay in here." Deidara said as he left.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I shouted.

I sat there waiting for the jackass to come back in the room. I pulled out my IPod and I started to listen to it. That is when I saw Sasori walk past the room with Hailey in shackles.

"Hailey!" I shouted.

"Taylor?" Hailey said stopping where she look to where I was and was dragged away by from what looked like a big yank from the chains connected to her shackles on her wrists.

I managed to make an sword out of ice and break the cage quietly sneaking out into the hall and hiding in the shadows as I walked in the direction I heard Hailey screaming.

"Get off me!" I heard Hailey shouted.

"You will take off that amulet even if I have to make you."Sasori's voice boomed.

"NO, I won't be able to control myself if i don't have my amulet!" Hailey shouted.  
"Please don't take my amulet off me!"

I looked around the corner from my position in the shadows.

"Then you'll obey us and let us use you for a weapon?" Pein asked Hailey who currently was backed up against the wall of the cave by Sasori.

Hailey nodded timidly and Sasori backed off from her.

"Good now, you must swear your loyalty to the Akatsuki and along the way Konan will teach you your fighting skills you got it?" Pein asked.

I got madder and madder with each word he said i went to mom forward out of the shadows when someone grabbed me from behind. I turned my head to see Deidara to put finger to my lips and took me back to his room.

"Are you crazy!" Deidara asked me. "You're lucky I got you you away from there do you know what they could have done to you?"

"Well sorry i don't care at the moment, I'm not letting Hails do this!" I shouted at him.

"They could have killed you as soon as you even tried to do anything." Deidara said.

"Why do you fucking care?" i asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm pretty sure that your friend wouldn't be happy if anything were to happen to you." Deidara said. "You also can't make her choices for her, you don't know her reasons yet.

My eyes widened he was actually making sense i didn't think for one moment. "You're right..." I said. "What do i need to do?"

"For starters, you don't want to join the Akatsuki even though you would be the type of person to join you're strong inside and out Hailey is only strong on the outside as am I which is the only reason that pein has had us join. Deidara said. " It's because we have mental weaknesses that Pein can use to his advantage to control us, Hailey thinks of you as a sister right?"

"Yes but... wait she is doing this for me?" I asked.

He nodded. "I talked to Hailey a few times and she told me that you were always the one protecting her from the bullies at your school and she wants to be able to protect you for a change, she feels that if she does join the Akatsuki she can be stronger and not weak minded." Deidara said.

I looked at the ground under my feet and gripped my fists.

"THERE IS NO WHY SHE COULD FEEL LIKE THAT, SHE IS PERFECT SHE DOESN'T NEED TO CHANGE TO PROVE THAT SHE IS STRONG TO ANYONE." I shouted.

"Calm down Taylor, just let Hailey do this, trust me she won't go and be as bad as Pein or Orochimaru." Deidara said. "I'll help you make sure she doesn't change."

"Fine." I said taking Deidara's hand in a handshake. "

"Friends?" Deidara asked.

"Friends." I confirmed.


	10. Growing Relationships part 1

**Chapter 10: Relationships Grow: Part 1**

**(Hailey's P.O.V)**

It has been almost a month since I joined the Akatsuki I was partnered up with Sasori for missions such as some pillaging jobs and Bounty hunting. I became good friends with Sasori, Deidara and Zetsu. During our stay with the Akatsuki we met a guy named Itachi and a woman named Konan. My new outfit was a Akatsuki robe with shorts and a tank top under it my hair was now up in a side-ponytail with my kohanna headband on my forehead unlike the others I refused to have a big gash go thru it. Sasori and I were sitting in the kitchen of the hide out eating some Stew that Taylor had made with Dei (Deidara) when Pein walked into the room.

"Hailey Sasori you have a mission to do Asap, it is time to capture the vessel of Shukaku and Deidara will be assisting you." **(In my story Sasori escaped before he was able to be killed, this will be his second attempt)**

"Got it leader sama." Hailey said. "Is there anything else you want us to do?"

"Destroy any nin that gets in your way." Pein said. "And don't get captured."

"Hai leader sama!" Sasori and I said.

After he left was finish off our bowls of stew we met up with Dei outside of the cave taylor was there too she was more than likely gonna tag along with us. Dei made a clay bird and we all hopped on to it flying off to Suna.

"I'll go scout of the area." I said as I leaped off of the bird and running a head. I ran until i saw the gates of suna there were no guards like the first time I came here. Dei's bird landed quietly.

"Hails is the gate clear?" Deidara asked.

"Yup." I said. "But we should wait until tomorrow to strike."

"Sounds like a plan." Taylor said as she stretched herself out then fell backwards onto the sand.

**(Sasori's P.O.V)**

Hailey has improved well in her training but she still has a stubborn attitude that makes her likeable in a sense but every time I am near her my heart speeds up this feeling feels like...love... I'm feeling again I haven't really felt anything since I was a young child. Was she making my emotions come back?

"Hailey." i said.

"Yes Sasori?" she asked turning to face me.

"What do you think of me?" i asked.

"Well, i think that you are a strong person, someone I like to spend time with, I love watching you practice with your puppets, I sense a great person in you just waiting to come out." She said.

"you're just saying that..." I said as Hailey shook her head.

"I'm speaking the truth Sasori what do I need to do to prove to you how I am telling the truth?" She asked.

"I don't know..." I said I'm confused I haven't said this in a long time... but I must try.

"How do you not know how i can show you i am telling you the truth." She said. "Forget it, i'm gonna go look for water."

With that she sprinted off to find water. Taylor walked up to me.

"Dude that was bad!" Taylor said. "Hailey doesn't like it if a guy can't just come out and say how they feel."

"I figured that much." I said. "I want to tell her but I don't know how."

"It's easy." Taylor said to me. "Just tell her how you feel about her but since you can't say it show her in a different way."

"I see..." I said as I pulled out some puppet parts and set to work on a puppet what would wow Hailey and show her my feelings.

**(With Hailey) (Hailey's P.O.V)**

I was walking back from my search with about two water pouches full of water. i was talking with Aki as i did this.

*You like Sasori.* she said.

'Yeah so what?' i asked her with a blush on my face.

*I can tell he likes you, but he is too shy to come and say it.* Aki said.

I blushed even more and said. 'Yeah right,i don't see him coming out and saying "I LOVE YOU HAILEY INUZUKA!" that would be nice though... '

*All right then.* Aki said with a giggle.

I had finally made it back to camp and handed Dei the pouches of water and I look over to see sasori with his feet under a tarp he brought with him covering him and something else...

"Um... Sasori?" I asked hearing a bump and a quick ow.

"Yes?" I heard he say.

"What are doing under there?"

"Nothing, just working on something that's all." Sasori said.

Ok... I'll just work on controlling plants I guess.." I said as I started to make flowers pop up from the sand.

i was growing some plants when i saw a dead flower that is when i hover my hands over it and the glowed light blue.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." i said as the flower came back to life letting its blue petals fold out.

I smiled and turned to see Sasori who was holding the tarp ready to let it fall down.

"You finished Sasori?" i asked.

"yes and i would like you to follow me a little away from here... I want to show you something"

"Ok." I said as we walked away from camp but not too far to hear if there is trouble. "What did you want to show me?"

"This." Sasori said pulling the tarp off a ballerina puppet and it was beautiful.

The ballerina was wearing a green tutu and it's hair was up in a bun.

"It's very pretty." I said smiling.

"Hold on, I'm not done." He said as he made it dance.

the puppet spun and leaped and it did other moves i couldn't name. it took my breath away and when it stopped his leaped over to me and handed me a note, it had a poem.

_Eyes so blue my heart just flew_

_hair so soft it feels so nice_

_it melted my heart of Ice._

_Show me how to love again_

_to be more than just friends._

_I love you will you be mine._

_~Sasori_

my eyes widen as I looked at the poem and who it was signed from. my eyes welled up with tears I leaping wrapping my arms around Sasori's neck and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I love you to Sasori." i said as i kissed him.

We pulled away and walked back to camp hand and hand. Taylor and Dei were asleep near the fire Dei had his arms around her waist and her head was wrapped up in his robe as well. i giggled then i felt my eyes droop so sasori and I layed down on his sleeping mat and i fell asleep with my head snuggled into his chest

**Me: and part 2 of Relationships grow we'll see what happened with Taylor and Deidara ;)**

**Taylor: *trying not to fangirl***

**Me: XD until next time i'm SHIPPOFAN2K! :D**


	11. Growing Relationships part 2

**Chapter 11: Relationships Grow Part 2**

**(Taylor's point of View after Hailey ran off to find water and Sasori went off to work on his puppet)**

I sat up and looked around to see that Deidara and I are the only ones in the camp site. Dei looked over at me and flashed a smile making me blush. I shook my head and started to draw little pictures in the sand. That was when Dei handed me some clay.

"You should try making one of the birds that I make or some creature you like it would be fun." He said.

"sure why not." i said as i started to make a Dragon out of clay.

"Wow you're pretty..." Deidara said.

"What?" i asked blushing.

"I, I said you're pretty...good with the clay I mean..." He said with a small blush of his own.

When I was done with my dragon Deidara had taken a clay bird and made it fly in the air.

"Art is a...BANG!" He shouted making the Bird explode into a massive array of colors.

My jaw dropped to the ground... It was Beautiful! all the colors swirling around and the sparkles that started come from it made it even more beautiful.

I pulled up some water from the ground and threw it into the sky making it look like the dew you would see that would make a rainbow if you shined light on it with the moon did for me.

After the dew and the Colored smoke went away Hails returned with two pouches of water and went off to where Sasori was. Dei and i looked at each other again and we blushed. WHY DID I KEEP DOING THAT! I MEAN... yeah I've hung out with Deidara, trained with him, drawn with him went on missions with him... but WHY DO I KEEP BLUSHING WHEN I LOOK AT HIM! BLAHHHH EMOTIONS!

Dei and I sat in silence for a while before either of us spoke. Deidara reached his hand over to mine and touched it bringing it into his hand.

"Nice night huh?" Dei said.

"Yea, it is nice night especially with all of the stars." I said with a smile. "I have always loved the stars they look so beautiful like a work of art."

Deidara smiled at me and I smiled at him. Our faces were close to one another. Our eyes were slightly closed, our face drew closer and finally our lips met and it was magic! His lips were so soft and they felt soo nice.

**(Deidara's P.O.V from where they leaned in)**

She and I were leaning in close to each others faces and finally our lips met. This kiss was... a bang! Her lips felt as soft as a flower petal but she was nothing like a flower she was feisty like a wild animal and she drove me nuts! We pulled away from each other and smiled.

"So does that mean we're together?" I asked with a smirk.

"Looks like it." She said with a cheeky grin. "You wanna spar?"

"Kay, sounds like fun." I said.

We got up and Taylor started to throw punches at me and I kept dodging them.

"Haha miss me miss me now you you have to kiss me!" I said.

Taylor giggled and rolled her eyes as she tackled me. "OK!" She said as she planted a passionate kiss on my lips.

This was the best night ever! she and i pulled away since it was late we laid down, I wrapped my arms around her waist and we fell asleep.

**Me: yesh! Chapter 11 done! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Spying in Suna**

**(Taylor's P.O.V)**

I felt the light of the the morning hit my tightly shut eyes and I grabbed the first thing I could grab with my eyes closed and I grabbed a piece of cloth and I had pulled on it pulling myself into a warm thing what I opened my eyes to see that I had grabbed Deidara's Robe and I had pulled myself against his chest. I blushed and I jumped out of this loose grip that was around my waist. I heard giggling and I turned to see Hailey sitting by the fire cooking what look like breakfast and giggling at what I just did. I walked over to her and glared.

"Morning to you too." Hailey said to me as she handed me a small bowl with oatmeal in it. "You might wanna eat that before Deidara and Saso-kun wake up, we have a-"

I nearly choked on my oatmeal and looked at her. "Did you just call Sasori Saso-kun?"

"Yeah..." she said with a blush. "I guess I did."

I smirked. "So you and puppet boy are a thing?"

"Yup, and by what me and Sasori saw when we came back to camp you and Deidara are a thing?" she asked with a counter smirk.

"Shut up." I said with a blush.

She laughed and hugged me as Sasori woke up. she looked over and saw him so she walked over and kissed his cheek making a light blush appear on his face. It was soooo cutee! ^w^

"Morning Saso-kun." She said to him with a smile.

"Morning Hailey." he said hugging her to his chest.

"D'aweeee!" I said finally saying it out loud.

I felt a pair of arm wrap around my waist.

"Morning Babe." Deidara said.

"Morning Dei." I said kissing his nose.

After we ate Hailey stood up from where she was sitting and she did some hand signs and she transformed in a puff of smoke into a girl with long red hair in pigtails, obsidian colored eyes in a blue kimono with a black tie around her waist that went to her mid thigh on her legs were knee high socks but on her feet were a pair black ballerina flats Dei laughed at me as my jaw dropped.

"Hails is gonna go spy in Suna first then we can strike on the vessel of Shukaku." Deidara said with a slight laugh in his voice as he talked.

"I see." I said as I copied the hand signs that hails just did.

Deidara's jaw dropped after the smoked that engulfed me disappeared.

"Oh my gosh Taylor nice disigue." Hailey said giving me a thumbs up.

I looked over into the bucket of water that Sasori had got this morning and I saw that my hair had turned blue grown longer by a few inches, my eyes were still brown and I was wearing a black dress that went to my calves, a jean jacket and a pair of converse.

I giggled and shut Deidara's mouth for him

"I'll go with you, I don't want to lazy around here while you are in Suna." I said.

"Sure, it would be nice to hang out like before." Hailey said with a smile.

Hailey and I left after having our boys and telling them good bye. So we leaped to the gates of Suna and walked into the village. Hails walked towards the where the kazekage's office was when a ninja stop us.

"Halt, who are you and what do you want with Kazekage Gaara?" The ninja asked.

"I am Midori Kazuto and my sister Starlyte and I would would like to meet with the Kazekage about our village." Hailey said in a high pitch voice then walked over to the ninja placing her pointer finger on his chest then started to draw circles on his chest. "Can we see him please?"

He had a blush on his face and said. "G-Go ahead."

"Thank you." She said winking.

We walked in to the kazekage's office.

"When did you learn how to flirt?" I asked her.

"I watched you and our friends back "home" when you all were flirting with guys." She told me as we saw Kankuro walking down the hall.

"Shut up." i said playfully slapping hailey's arm

Kankuro then bumped in to Hailey and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Hails?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but my name is not Hails my name is Midori." Hailey said.

"Sorry, you reminded me of a friend of mine." He said. "I'm Kankuro, why are you in the kazekage's office, Kazekage Gaara isn't here."

"the guard told us the he was here!" i growled mad that i couldn't warn gaara and Kankuro but at the same time i felt mad that i couldn't help Deidara with Gaara not being there to fight.

"Calm down Starlyte." Hailey told me.

"I'm sorry if the guard told you different, but if you have a problem the Kazekage will be back in a week." Kankuro said.

Hailey bowed and looked back at him.

"Thank you, we will be back as soon as the Kazekage is back." Hailey said.

After that we left and returned to camp where Deidara was playing with his clay and Sasori working on a puppet.

"We're back." Hailey said walking over to Sasori after we turned back to normal.

Sasori wrapped his arms around Hailey and she giggled as he kissed her forehead. Deidara appeared out of nowhere behind me and kissed my cheek from behind.

"You sneaky little." I said as he made a whipping noise of which I covered my mouth to keep myself from giggling.

"Any news?" Sasori asked.

"The Kazekage isn't in Suna at the moment." Hailey said. "But he will be back in a week or so."

"That means we have more time to prepare our attack on the Kazekage longer than needed." Deidara said. "That means training and chilling with our girls!"

"Yes, you're right Deidara." Sasori said.

Hailey kissed Sasori on the cheek before She and I started to practice with our powers.

"Tsuchi, hi no hana kara jōshō" Hailey said. **(Me: that means: Rise from the earth fire flower)**

Hailey raised up her arms with her fingers pointed out as her eyes glowed red. Vines started to rise from the ground with every move she mad then she froze. then she mumble stuff in Japanese and a bunch of blood red flowers sprouted off the vines. I wanted to walk over and touch them but Deidara held me back as a vulture swooped down to grab a flower when the flower burst into flames and caught the bird on fire. I stared in awe as the vines as the lost the flowers once Hailey took her water pouch and splashed some water on them mixed with a herb that she found.

"Your turn Taylor." Hailey said.

I nodded and i pulled up some water from the ground before making it form into a dragon and freezing it before making it attack the left over vines making them fall to the ground with a thud.

Hailey smiled and clapped her hands.

We spent two more hours training then we decided to rest. Hailey was now asleep near the fire while Sasori was talking to Deidara about combo moves that they could use. Hailey and I had done that earlier today while training. Sasori the came over and held Hailey who was still asleep in his arms. Hailey feeling that she was being moved cuddled up to what was moving her.

I looked at him and said. "If you _ever_ break her heart I will kick your ass into a tree then I will castrate you."

"I would never hurt her, she is what has brought my feeling for love back into my life, I will kill anyone who would try and hurt her or take her unwillingly from me, I will protect her at all costs." He said.

"You better or else..." I said in a dark tone, then my face had a smile and I said in a hyper tone. "I'm gonna go to bed now, night!"

With that I laid down on the ground and fell asleep in deidara's extra robe.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Sasori's Death... Hailey taken by Sasuke**_

_**Me: and yes I know Sasori is out of character: p**_

_**(Hailey's P.O.V)**_

_A week had passed and it was now time to strike Gaara down. Sasori and I were hiding near where Gaara was on his route home._

_Sasori had surprised me as he put his lips on mine then he said. "You look worried, is everything ok?"_

_"__Yea just a little... I just don't' want to lose you when it comes to fighting the ninja that might be with the Kazekage..." I said. "You might get killed I don'__t want that to happen."_

_"__That won't happen; you will never lose me Hailey, Watashi wa heirī o aishite I will never leave you." Sasori said. __**(Watashi wa heirī o aishite means: I love you Hailey)**_

_I smiled at him. "I love you too Sasori." I said._

_Not long after Gaara was seen in our sights with Naruto, Kankuro and a boy with spiky brown hair wearing a black ninja suit with a white tie and a pouch around his waist and on his face with red arrows pointing down like the light purple ones I have on my face._

_"__Finally we're almost to Suna!" Naruto Cheered._

_"__Then we can find Taylor and Hailey." Kankuro said._

_"__I'm eager to meet that girl Hailey you told me about Kankuro." the boy with the red triangles on his face said._

_"__You'll meet her at some point Kiba." Naruto said._

_Sasori was ready and waiting for the signal from Taylor and Dei. They were going to drop a color bomb to tell us when to jump in and attack._

_"__Can we please stop for a moment and rest?" Gaara said._

_"__Sure thing Gaara." Kankuro said._

_They all sat down as Taylor and Dei flew overhead. I saw Taylor get ready to drop the bomb but she looked very reluctant to do it._

_'__Aki you ready for a fight?' I asked Aki._

_*Yes but I hope you don't hurt them too bad.* Aki said._

_'__Don't worry i won't.' I told Aki._

_Taylor finally dropped the color bomb but it landed in Naruto's lap._

_"__Shit, it's-" Naruto didn't have time to speak as the bomb went off in an explosion of blue, green and purple. _

_Sasori and i leaped from the bushes. I made my vines sprout up and wrap around Naruto, Gaara and Kiba but Kankuro leaped away from my vine._

_"__Hails?" Kankuro asked shock. "Your part of the Akaksuki?" _

_"__Nice to see you again Kankuro." i said my eyes glowing slightly._

_"__Who are you?" Kiba shouted at me._

_"__Inuzuka Hailey." i said as i made my Vine hold three other boys upside down._

_"__You said your last name was Inuzuka! Kiba said his eyes wide. "Why are you fighting us?_

_"__How does that fucking matter!" i growled as Kankuro and Sasori fought in the background. "And the short answer to your other question... you are Konoha Nin and i must fight you..."_

_"__But I'm your brother!" Kiba shouted at me._

_My eyes widen. "B-brother." I said._

_As i stood there in shock i could hear Sasori and Kankuro fighting then hearing something fly at me. I turned around to see three kunai knives get tossed my way on accident. I tried to move my arms to pull up more vines but that would have meant letting Naruto, Gaara and Kiba go._

_"__AI!" Sasori shouted in his human puppet like state as he jumped in front of me taking the attack from the Kunai. __**(Ai: Love)**_

_Once the kunai hit him he fell to the ground. One of the kunai knives hit him in the only human thing keeping him alive._

_"__NO!" I shouted falling to me knees and cradling his head in my lap. "Iya, Sasori, anata ga watashi ni shinu koto ga dekimasen'arimasen. ... Anata wa, anata wa sore ga okoranai to iimashita, watashi wa anata o ushinau koto wa arimasen suru koto wa dekimasen... Te kudasai.." __**(Me: Translation: Sasori, no, no you can't die on me... you can't, you said it wouldn't happen, that i wouldn't lose you... please) **_

_Sasori cupped my face with his hand. "Hailey, please don't cry, you're too beautiful to let tears fall down your face..." Sasori said. "You won't lose me, I'll always be with you in your heart, I love you."_

_"__I love you too Sasori." I said as I pressed his lips with mine._

_I could hear Kiba and Naruto fall on the ground with what they saw... that I dropped them onto the ground..._

_I pulled away from sasori and he smiled at me for the first time as his eyes shut for the last time._

_"__Hails..." I heard Kankuro say. "I'm s-"_

_"__SHUT UP!" I shouted at him my eyes glowing._

_*Hailey, calm yourself and get out of here!* Aki told me._

_'__I'm not finished chewing him out when I'm done I'll go.' I said to Aki._

_"__Hails!" Taylor said as Dei flew his bird down into the ground. "Come one let's get out of here!"_

_I looked at her and it surprised her that i was in control of my powers at a high level. I glared back at Kankuro as Taylor gasped seeing sasori dead on the ground._

_"__We have to finish this for Sasori." Deidara said as he pulled out his clay bird._

_**Taylor's P.O.V**_

_I looked at Hailey she had obviously been crying. She rose up some vines but this time they had thorns on them. She sent them at Kiba and Kankuro as Gaara and Naruto ran off to Suna._

_I leaped on to Dei's bird and followed them as Hailey and Dei started to fight Kankuro and Kiba._

_I landed in front of the gate as Naruto and Gaara made it to the gate._

_"__Taylor?" Gaara asked. "You're not part of the Akaksuki are you?"_

_"__Nah, I just borrowed the robe from Dei. I said as I slid off of the bird._

_Naruto looked at the ground. "How come Hailey is?" _

_"__She did it so they wouldn't take Keiko out of my body." I replied. "But Sasori was the only one besides Deidara and Zetsu that didn't tell her to do stupid things or order her around, she and Sasori even fell for each other."_

_"__No wonder her powers started to go out of control..." Gaara said._

_I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Now we need to go back to the others before..."_

_"__GAH!" Deidara shouted as he was tossed in our direction and hit the gate._

_"__Dei are you ok?" I asked as i got down and help him up._

_"__I'm fine, but i don't think Hails is..." Deidara said. "Sasuke showed up and kicked Kankuro's ass." _

_"__Sasuke!" Naruto asked/growled as he ran back to where Hails was. _

_We ran back to the spot we were just at and Sasuke was leaning to the ground and picking an unconscious Hailey up off the ground._

_"__Let her go!" I shouted sending a shard of Ice at him which he dodged._

_"__Ja ne." the guy known as Sasuke said as he disappeared._

_I punched a tree and followed the others with Deidara to the Kazekage office._

_**(With Hailey) (No one's P.O.V)**_

_Hailey awoke in a dark and grey room. She sat up and the memories of what happened played back in her head. Sasori was dead, she tried fighting Sasuke and failed and she even found her Brother but she just stood there..._

_Her head started hurting when she heard footsteps. She froze and looked around and felt a pair of arm around her waist, then a torch was lit which helped her to see what was going on._

_"__Good you're awake." Sasuke's said as he chained Hailey arm to the bed._

_"__What do you want with me?" Hailey asked her head still hurting too much to yell._

_"__You are my personal bitch now." Sasuke said slapping Hailey across her face. "Got it?"_

_"__H-hai." Hailey said._

_"__Good." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room._

_Hailey curled up into ball and started to cry she wished that she was with Taylor and the others and that Sasori wasn't dead so he could wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was ok. All that she could do at the moment was trying and make the best of things_

_**(With Taylor and the others)**_

_Taylor and the other were now in the Kazekage's office. it was around eleven o'clock at night Taylor was asleep in Deidara's lap as he keep watch while the other came up with a plan he knew that one of the plans they were gonna make was to destroy the Akaksuki but he did not want to die the same way Sasori did. He did not want to devastate Taylor like Hailey was._

_"__Kankuro are you stupid, there would be no way Sauske would kidnap hails to be a just to be a slave, Sasuke's doesn't work like that." Naruto said._

_"__Will the two of you give it a rest, it's late and we should be resting not planning all this planning will waste your energy." Kiba said looking up from grooming his dog Akamaru._

_"__Dog boy is right." Gaara said. _

_They all headed to the spare rooms for the night and went to bed but the only one that was not asleep was Taylor. She was walking in the hall trying to fall asleep. Taylor looked out the window and look at the moon._

_"__So much shit has happened it is unreal... but if we hadn't be sent here we would have been leading the most boring lives ever; we would have went on in life with know about our past." Taylor thought. "Now that we are here we have found out many things and I believe this will continue to happen, but right now we need to find Hailey and put an end to all of this shit!" _

_Taylor then finally able think found the peace she needed to sleep. So she went back to her room and did that._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: plans and Hailey is Sasuke's toy?**

Taylor was walking to the Kazekage's office, she had gotten up not long ago and gotten dressed in a green tank top, a jean jacket, and a pair of jean shorts. She went to open the door to the office when she heard Deidara, Gaara and Kankuro talking.

"Why did you let me be free?" Deidara asked. "You could have easily locked me up and thrown away the key.

"the only thing you did in this attack against me was fly the bird, Taylor dropped the color bomb, then Hailey and Sasori attacked us." Gaara said. "And I can tell you are with Taylor that is the main reason that i won't throw you in jail."

"I see, so could have left... well either why I wouldn't have left Taylor even if I was threatened about being arrested." Deidara said.

Taylor peeked through the crack in the door

"Now that that has been discussed... we just need to wait for Taylor, Kiba and Naruto to wake up so we can go find Hails." Kankuro said with a blush. "Not like I like or anything..."

"Bull!" Deidara shouted with a smirk. "You care about Hailey as much as I care for Taylor."

After deidara said that Gaara had broke the pencil in his hands as Taylor walked in and smiled at Deidara the other boys. Deidara wrapped his arms around Taylor from behind.

"Morning boys." Taylor said. "And Kazekage."

"It's Gaara!" Gaara Fumed.

"Whatever." Taylor said sticking her tongue out.

"Wow Taylor." Kankuro said.

"How does Hailey put up with you anyway?" Gaara asked

"Well, it all started back when our "Families" met." Taylor said.

**(Flashback) Taylor's P.O.V at 5 years old**

I was running down to the pond Not far from where I lived with my Mommy and Daddy. I was wearing a blue tee shirt and black shorts I was running as fast as I could but stopped in my tracks when I saw a moving van parked outside of The house across from the pond. There was a little girl my age sitting on the lawn with a doggie sitting next her. The Doggie was black with a white diamond on its head and the girl had black hair with a pink flower tucked behind her ear, Blue eyes, on her face was purple paint stuff and she wearing a purple dress She looked over and saw me, she smiled raising her hand up in the air waved at me.

I ran over to her and asked. "I'm Taylor, who are you?"

"I'm Hailey, my mommy, daddy, Dia and I moved in this house today."

"Dia?" I asked.

"My doggie." She said as the doggie got up off the ground and licked my face. "I think Dia likes you."

I nodded and patted Dia on the head. My Mommy and Daddy were talking with her Mommy and Daddy.

"Do you want to go over to the pond with me?" I asked.

"Ok!" She said as she got up and ran over to the pond with me.

**(end flashback) No one's P.O.V**

"So that still didn't answer my Question." Gaara said.

"I'm gettin to that!" Taylor said as she stuck her tongue out at Gaara again. "Hailey and I hung out alot after that and we even went to the same schools she and I have rubbed off on each other in a way... ok well I rubbed off on her more then she did me."

They all laughed.

**With Hailey**

Hailey was waiting for Kabuto to bring her food. She looked at her feet on the cot she was sitting on with her hand chained to the back of it. She wearing a short white Kimono that went to her mid thigh. She heard the door open but it wasn't Kabuto... it was Sasuke with a whip in one hand and a collar in the other.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Is it wrong that i want to see my pet?" Sasuke said as she pinned Hailey down.

"Get Off me, I'm am not your pet!" Hailey spat.

"Yes you are actually, Orochimaru gave you to me but you escaped, that was very naughty." Sasuke said as he put the collar around her neck. "If you misbehave I will punish you severely."

"What haven't you or Orochimaru done to me when I was here?" She asked with malice in her voice towards Sasuke.

Sasuke Smirked. "I might as well show you a preview."

Sasuke pinned her other arm and chained it with the other one making sure she couldn't move her arms. He hovered over her figure hooked a chain onto the Collar.

"Get off me you fucking bastard!" She said squirming under him.

Sasuke said nothing as he ran a sword that came out of nowhere down the side of her kimono cutting it open slightly.

"NO!" She said with tears forming in her eyes as he started to whip her.

Nothing could be heard out of the room but terrified screams of Hailey and whipping noises emanating from the room.

**with Taylor**

Taylor and Kankuro were walking in the woods behind the group. they were headed to Kohana with Naruto, Gaara and Kiba to tell the Hokage what they found. Deidara had left (cause Taylor made him) to avoid the law in the hidden leaf village.

"When are we gonna get there?" Taylor asked.

"Soon, just be patient." Gaara said.

"I don't like being patient!" Taylor shouted stomping her foot on the ground.

"Too bad." Gaara said.

"Shut it lover boi." Taylor said.

Gaara stopped and looked at Taylor. "Lover boi, why are you calling me that?"

"The symbol over your eye dumb ass." Taylor said as she walked past him.

As Taylor walked pasted Gaara she did not see where she was going and she tripped over a rock and fell onto the ground clutching her ankle in pain and laughing at the same time.

"Ow." Taylor said/laughed in pain. "I hurt my ankle."

"Don't worry about it, hold on." Kiba said as he whistled.

Just then a huge horse sized dog ran up to kiba and tackle him to the ground. Kiba laughed at pushed the dog off of him, he turned to Taylor and flashed a grin.

"This is my Dog Akamaru he can help carry you and keep you off your ankle." Kiba said as Akamaru ran over and gave taylor a lick on her cheek.

"Cool, thanks." Taylor said as she was helped onto the dog by Gaara.

With that they started on their way to Kohana.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Taylor and Gaara Trapped!**

**(With Taylor)**

Taylor had woken up in her new room in the Akamichi household. She, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba and Naruto came in to the village late last night. Taylor stretched and turned her IPod on put one of her headphones in her ear as she rushed into the dining room in her Pajamas. She saw Choji and her father waiting for her to come down and we're sitting waiting at the table with breakfast being made.

"Morning Taylor!" Choji said with a smile.  
"Good Morning Taylor." Her father said.  
"Morning." Taylor said with a yawn.  
"Is that her?" a female voice shouted from the kitchen.  
"Yes Junko it's her." her father said as a woman bounded into the dining area.

**(Don't know if you have seen what Choji's mom looks like but if you did... I am gonna modify her how she looks and since there is no name mentioned...)**

The woman had looked in between the weight of her father and herself. she had long brown/blonde hair and she was wearing a purple dress with a Ninja headband around her waist she had brown eyes like Taylor's.

"I'm so glad we finally found you." the woman said. "After so long we can finally be a family again, felt so bad back then after you were kidnapped... oh how rude of me, I'm your mother, Junko Akamichi."  
"It's nice to meet you." Taylor said. "I kind of need to skip breakfast-"  
"Nonsense, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." her mom said. "Sit down, breakfast is almost ready."  
"Ok..." Taylor said as she took a seat next to Choji.

after breakfast with their family Taylor and Choji made their way to Kiba's house. Taylor was wearing a red tank top with a jean vest and a pair of black shorts.

"So how did Kiba find out that Hails was his sister?" Taylor asked her brother.  
"Ino and I were over to his house a few day before Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, Gaara were to travel to Suna to start looking for you and Hailey when I showed him what Hailey looked like from a picture that a artist in the village made at random." Choji said. "Then he showed me the picture of his lost twin sister and when we compared everything that her and came to the end result."  
"I see." Taylor said as they made it to Kiba's house.

There was a note on the door that was signed to Taylor and Choji. The note said: Dear Taylor and Choji, if you get this Gaara is gonna meet up with Taylor at the front of the village to look for Sasuke's hideout while Choji, Kankuro and I prepare some stuff. ~ Kiba Inuzuka

"Great, I have to be alone with Gaara." Taylor said. "But I guess could mess with him so I'm not bored, it's always fun to tease him."

Choji laughed and bid his sister good bye as he went to meet up with Kankuro and Kiba.

**(With Gaara)**

Gaara was waiting for Taylor at the gates of Konoha. Kankuro and himself had stayed the night at a motel. Gaara was playing with some sand as he waited for the wise assed girl.

"Hey Lover Boi!" he heard Taylor shout.  
He looked up at her and shouted as she ran over to him. "I told you not to call me that!"  
"No you didn't." Taylor said. "You asked why I called you that."  
"I- a- Grr." Gaara said feeling defeated by Taylor's usual mind games.  
Taylor giggled. "Alright cool it lover Boi lets get to work... where do you wanna start?"  
"We should start where we last saw Hailey and that was when Sasuke took her."  
"Sounds good, lead on Lover Boi." Taylor said.  
"Quit calling me that!" Gaara said as they started running towards where they last saw Sasuke.

When they had arrived the destruction that had happened was still there but Sasori's dead body was gone one of the Akatsuki must have taken his body or someone else must have. Taylor and Gaara were walking around the area when Gaara felt the ground sink under his and Taylor feet then falling down into a hole and hearing foot steps up above them. A familiar cockatoo like hair style and shown over the the side of the hole.

"Sasuke." Taylor growled.  
"Hello Vessel of Keiko." Sasuke greeted. "it looks as if you and the Kazekage are in a bit of a situation."  
"What do you want." Gaara asked/growled."You made this pitfall trap didn't you!"  
"Smart as always, Kazekage." Sasuke said.  
"Sasuke we need to go back, you wanted to "play" with Hailey some more didn't you?" A female voice said in a tone that sounded like she wanted to puke.  
"You're right Karin, well then." Sasuke said. "Good bye and enjoy your stay in my trap, Ja ne!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD, I'M GONNA CASTRATE YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER, YOU HEAR ME JACKASS." Taylor shouted as she tried to climb up the wall of the pitfall trap.  
"Taylor stop this right now." Gaara said.  
"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She growled at him.  
"Look getting pissed and thrashing around isn't going to help us get out of here" Gaara said.  
"Fine." Taylor said as she plopped down onto the ground. "So what we gonna do lover boi?"  
"One: Stop calling me lover boi, two: were just gonna have to wait for help once Kankuro and the others realize we are gone they'll come looking for us." Gaara said.

Taylor pulled out her Ipod out of nowhere and put one of the headphones in her ear started the song at her favorite part.

_"__I am really special, cuz there's only one of me_  
_Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me_  
_These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,_  
_but if you tip me over, then mama said knock you out_  
_I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave_  
_welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave"_ Taylor sang happily.  
"What the hell?" Gaara asked.  
"It's a song smart ass." Taylor said scooting closer to him..  
"Shut up..." Gaara said "What are you doing."  
"Here." Taylor said sticking the other headphone in his ear.

Taylor hit play and started to sing along as the music played.

"_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it_  
_But I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it_  
_Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all_  
_And we crawl and we crawl and we crawl, you be my detonator_

_Love, gimme love, gimme love, I don't need it_  
_But I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it_  
_In a bag, in a box , put an X on the floor_  
_Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, shut up and sing it with me_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_(From mall security)_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_(To every enemy)_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_(We're on your property)_  
_Standing in V formation_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_(Let's blow an artery)_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_(Get plastic surgery)_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_(Keep your apology)_  
_Give us more detonation_

_More, gimme more, gimme more_

_Oh, let me tell you about the sad man_  
_Shut up and let me see your jazz hands_  
_Remember when you were a madman?_  
_Thought you was Batman and hit the party with a gas can_

_Kiss me, you animal_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_(You run the company)_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_(Fuck like a Kennedy)_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_(I think we'd rather be)_  
_Burning your information_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_(Let's blow an artery)_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_(Get plastic surgery)_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_(Keep your apology)_  
_Give us more detonation_

_And right here, right now_  
_All the way in Battery City_  
_The little children raise their open, filthy palms_  
_Like tiny daggers up to heaven_

_And all the JuV halls and the Ritalin rats_  
_Ask angels made from neon_  
_And fucking garbage scream out "What will save us?"_  
_And the sky opened up_

_Everybody wants to change the world_  
_Everybody wants to change the world_  
_But no one, no one_  
_Wants to die_

_Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try_  
_Wanna try, wanna try, now, I'll be your detonator_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_(Make no apology)_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_(It's death or victory)_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_(On my authority)_  
_Crash and burn, young and loaded_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_(Drop like a bullet shell)_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_(Just like a sleeper cell)_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_(I'd rather go to hell)_  
_Than be in a purgatory_

_Cut my hair, gag and bore me_  
_Pull this pin, let this world explode!_" Taylor sang then giggled at Gaara who looked like he wanted to faint.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked smirked. "My Chemical Romance too much for ya?"  
"Shut up.." Gaara said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Taylor and Gaara found, Hailey's Escape!**

**(with Taylor and Gaara)**

Taylor was leaning the up against the wall of the hole that she and Gaara had fallen in. Gaara was getting more irritated by the minute.

"Dude chill out." Taylor said as she switched song on her Ipod.

"We have been in this hole for 2 days!" Gaara growled.

"Calm down lover boi." Taylor said.

"How the hell are you so calm?" Gaara asked.

"Music." Taylor said. "Music keeps me calm and cool, same goes for Hailey."

"How does that music, calm you down!" Gaara said remembering the song that Taylor had blasted into his ears two days ago.

"It is to me." Taylor said pulling out her headphones and looking threw her songs. "Try this one."

Taylor pressed the button on the screen and the music started to play:

_Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along_

_Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar_

_Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy_

_Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_If you're with me let me hear you say_

_I like it like that!_

_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

Taylor got up and danced a little bit as the music played.

_Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

_I like it like that!_

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,_

_Oh, everybody_

_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_

_(I like it like that, I like it like that)_

_Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn_

_Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up (so what?)_

_Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight_

_Call a taxi, pack the back seat_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_If you're with me let me hear you say_

Gaara was surprised again by this girl but not so much that he would faint.

_I like it like that!_

_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

_I like it like that!_

_Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

_I like it like that!_

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough_

_Oh, everybody,_

_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_

_Oh oh oh oh, like that_

_Oh oh oh oh, like that_

_Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that_

_Oh the homie brought the booze_

_I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back_

_We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn_

_Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on_

_And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home_

_In the zone, where I think I had lost my phone_

_You can tell by looking in the party's straight crack_

_And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like_

_I'm max faded at my grandma's house_

_And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch_

_I be filmin' her friends too, yeah I'm back on that_

_Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks_

_Like, I don't want the luxuries of a superstar_

_I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar_

_You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt_

_With the seat back, playin in the back, like_

Taylor pumped her fist up in the air.

_I like it like that!_

_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_

_I like it like that!_

_Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

_I like it like that!_

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough_

_Oh, everybody_

_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_

_[x2]_

_Oh oh oh oh like that_

_Oh oh oh oh like that..._

_Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that_

_I like it like that _

Taylor giggled as the song ended and smiled at Gaara who had a light blush on his face.

^You're falling for him.^ Keiko told her.

'I am not, I love Deidara and he is my boyfriend, I'm not in love with lover boi over there who is sitting there with a blush on his face after seeing me dance a bit, i mean i barely even know him!' Taylor shouted at Keiko.

^Love works in many ways Taylor and love can be unexpected.^ Keiko said.

"Taylor." Gaara said snapping his fingers. "Earth to Taylor."

"Huh wha?" Taylor asked.

"Were you just talking with Keiko?" Gaara asked.

"So what if i was." Taylor said. "Is it wrong for me to talk to her?"

"Nothing wrong with it." Gaara said leaning his head on the dirt wall behind him

They sat in silence as they heard footsteps coming closer to the hole. Gaara looked up and saw a familiar blonde ponytail.

"Taylor are you down there?" Deidara's voice shouted down the hole.

"Deidara?" Taylor asked her eye sparkling. "How did you find us?"

"I heard your music, and us?" Deidara asked before he saw Gaara. "Oh..."

Deidara sent a rope ladder down and Taylor climbed up it at a lightning fast paced as Gaara climbed up slowly. after Taylor got up she hugged Deidara and kissed his cheek at Kankuro, Kiba and Choji found them. Taylor let go of Deidara as Choji ran over to Taylor.

"Taylor!" Choji said as he hugged Taylor. "I'm sooo sorry that we didn't find you earlier."

"No probs Choji, Deidara came just in time." Taylor said.

"I can see that." Choji said looking at Deidara. "Thanks..."

"No probs anything for my girl." Dei said with a smile as Taylor giggled while he hugged her from behind.

**with Hailey**

Hailey was alone in the room she was locked in. she had her headphones in her ears while she was curled up on the bed. her eyes wide open as she sang softly to herself.

_Found myself today_

_Oh I found myself and ran away_

_Something pulled me back_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know is you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

Hailey Stood up even with the Chain keeping her close to the bed. looking at the small window it wasn't big enough for her to climb out of like the last time she was here.

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment to my dreams_

Hailey missed the others back in Konoha, Suna and she missed Taylor, her soul sister ever since they had met at children. she wanted to see her again to let her know that she was ok. but it wasn't gonna happen any time soon.. to her thoughts all she could do was think about the others to get her through the abuse that sasuke had put her though. she wasn't gonna give up on finding a way out of there.

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

She could also feel as if some was watch over her besides Aki. she felt as if Sasori was watching over her with the smile she had saw on his face when he died.

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over me_

She heard the door open, it was Kabuto. He was delivering her food to her which she really didn't eat it though.

"You have to eat." Kabuto stated.

"But I'm not gonna." Hailey said. "I would rather give sasuke a blow job, then eat the shit that Karin cooks up and has you bring to me."

Kabuto laughed. "Pretty much everyone here would want to do that even Sasuke."

Hailey sat down on the bed her hands in her lap. Kabuto wasn't all that bad he was like a good friend to her that would sit and talk to her. Kabuto got up and held up a key.

"What does the key go to?" Hailey asked.

"It goes to the chain on your wrist. and i have another key to get help get you out of her." Kabuto said.

Hailey smiled at hugged him. "Thank you Kabuto." Hailey said as Kabuto unchained her wrist from the bed.

Kabuto handed Hailey a change of clothes and went outside of the room while she changed. Hailey was now wearing a long sleeved purple jacket covering half of her hands, a purple sash like belt around her waist, with a black tank top under it, a dark purple skirt, and a pair of combat boots that went up to under her knees, she she pulled her up and she took the sword that was left behind by Kabuto and cut her hair making it short. Hailey walked out of the room and followed Kabuto out of the cave like hide out. she hugged him as he gave her a backpack with things that she needed. Hailey ran as fast as she could she knew that she needed to lay low for a while but where? She stopped running and hid behind a tree, pulled out the map that kabuto gave her and looked at it. she was in sound territory so that closest village she could go to so she could hide, would have to be the land of frost. Hailey stuffed the map into her bag and began her journey to the land of frost.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Hailey arrives in the land of Snow, Kankuro's Search Begins!**

**With Hailey**

Hailey was running through the slush like snow it was all melting due to the fact that it was almost spring here. the wet snow squished under her boots as she ran. she needed to find the village in this area soon so she could rest. she stopped at a cave. it was nearly dark out and she had been running for three days straight her legs felt like jelly after all the running that she did. She sat down in the cave and pulled out a thermos that had hot chocolate in it and guzzled it greedily letting the warm liquid flow down her throat before hearing footsteps close to where she was. She peeked around the corner and saw...

**With Taylor and the Others Kankuro's P.o.v**

Taylor and Gaara had been in a pit for about a while and sasuke was there Damnit i should have been there to protect Gaara and knock some info out of Sasuke's ass, but oh well. I walked down the hall to Where the others were playing around having fun I walked in a saw Taylor messing around with her device that plays music out of nowhere, I think she called it an "I Pod"?

"YESH, Gym Class Heroes!" Taylor said as she pressed something on the device and music started playing then singing along as well as Deidara.

_[Taylor:]_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_[Deidara:]_

_Gym Class Heroes baby!_

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_

_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_

_Like yea fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that_

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_

_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_

_I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that_

_'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_

_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand_

_Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

_[Chorus (both):]_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

_[Deidara:]_

_Let's go!_

_If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)_

_Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk_

_Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)_

_And crank it higher every time they told you to stop_

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_

_When you have to purchase mad D batteries_

_Appreciate every mixtape your friends make_

_You never know we come and go like on the interstate_

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand_

_If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand_

_Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

_[Chorus (both):]_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

_[Bridge (Taylor):]_

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)_

_Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)_

_I take your head and hold it closer to mine (yeah)_

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing (yeah) my mind (come on whoa)_

_[Chorus (both):]_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo (it's your boy Travie)_

_Oh oh oh oh (Gym Class Heroes baby!) so sing along to my stereo_

_Yeah_

"Nice Job." Naruto said with a cat like grin.

Taylor blushed and Deidara laughed. that was when Kiba walked in with papers in his hands and handed them to Gaara.

"What does it say lover boi?" Taylor asked.

"It says, that we need to sent one sand nin and one leaf nin to get her out of Sasuke's hide out, it is not all that well guarded." Gaara said ignoring Taylor's Lover boi comment.

"I'll go then, since Temari is already doing something and I am not gonna let you go out there you are too important to Suna." I said to Gaara.

"Fine but we still need a leaf nin to go." Gaara said.

"I'll go!" Taylor said.

"Then I'll go with you I can't bare it if anything happened to you." Deidara said as he kissed Taylor on the cheek making her blush.

"Hey making people blush is my job!" Taylor said sticking her tongue out at deidara.

We all laughed.

**With Hailey**

Hailey was peeking around the cave entrance and saw a ninja with long Blue hair and she was wearing a long sleeved Green Kimono that reached her knees. Hailey stepped out in front of the girl.

"Who are you." Hailey asked.

The girl looked at Hailey. "I'm Chizuru from the land of snow, who are you stranger and where do you come from?"

"I'm Hailey, from the hidden leaf village." Hailey replied.

"You a ways away from your Village." Chizuru said. "you can come with me and you can see the princess about what to do next if you are not sure."

Hailey nodded and followed Chizuru to see the princess. Hailey and Chizuru had arrived at the palace, the door opened. Hailey's eyes went wide with shock this place was beautiful. the princess was sitting on a throne as Hailey and Chizuru walked up to her. the princess had black hair in different layers that reached an inch passed her shoulders and she was wearing a beautifully colored kimono that cover her feet at she sat.

"Hello Chizuru, who is this?" the princess asked looking at Hailey.

"I'm Hailey of the hidden leaf village, your majesty." Hailey said with a slight bow.

"You must know Naruto then?" she asked.

"Yes, I do your majesty." Hailey said.

"Why are you here, Kohana is so far from here." the princess said.

Hailey told them of how she was taken by sasuke and held captive over a week when she escaped with the help of Kabuto.

"I see," the princess said. "You can stay here for as long as it takes for your friends to get here, you will be my guest and stay here in the castle.

"Oh no your majesty, I would like to do something to work for my room here." Hailey said.

"How so?" She asked.

"I would like to perform songs for you and help take care of the gardens when I am needed." Hailey said.

"Alright." the princess said.

"Thank you your majesty." Hailey said.

"Please call me Yukie." The princess said.

"Ok." Hailey said.

"After dinner you can perform for me and i will show you to your room."

"Ok." hailey said as she said yukie went to the dining room.

**With Taylor, Kankuro, and Deidara**

Taylor, Deidara and Kankuro were on one of Deidara's birds as they flew to where they were told Sasuke's hide out was from a random letter they found on Taylor's bedroom door with a map to where the hideout was.

"Are we there yet?" Kankuro asked.

"Almost." Taylor said.

After about a hour the trio found the cave and Taylor set her shard of water turned into Ice in the cave. they ran in after taylor stopped the shower of ice shards, they saw sasuke was pinned to the wall by Taylor's ice shards and she smirked.

Deidara and Kankuro went ahead while taylor was standing in front of him. She held he ice sword in her hands and held it to Sasukes crouch.

"Where is Hailey!" taylor asked. "Tell me, now!"

Taylor held the blade closer to his crotch, sasuke's face paled up.

"Not talking huh?" Taylor said. "Well then you gonna need a medical nin when I'm done with you."

Taylor pulled down sasuke's pants and cut his "little buddy" off making him scream out in pain so excruciating that he wanted to die.

"Taylor she isn't here." Deidara shouted as he ran to where she was. "Kabuto told us that he helped her escape, but they don't know where she went.

Taylor made her ice sword disappear and looked at deidara who handed Taylor Hailey's kimono that she wore before she was kidnapped.

"Kankuro said he was going to search the north for her and that he will be back within a month so we could search the east or the south." Deidara said.

"Alright lets go." Taylor said as they left the mostly destroyed hideout.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Deidara Gone, Hailey's Song.**

**With Taylor and Deidara!**

Taylor and Deidara were walking to the hidden rock village in the east to continue their search. Gaara tagged along to help as well since Kankuro ran off on them.

"I hate all of this walking have had to do!" Taylor shouted.

"Then let's take a rest." Gaara said.

"All you had to do was ask if we could stop babe." Deidara said as he wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist.

They stopped and sat near the river near they were and taylor dipped her feet into the water to cool them off. she let out a relaxed sigh the closed eyes and looked up to the sky. It was a nice day, the sun was shining above them as if to say that this was going to be a great day and that something good was going to happen.

"What ya thinkin about?" Dei said sitting next to Taylor.

"Stuff." Taylor said sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend playfully.

"What kind of stuff?" he asked wrapping his arms around Taylor.

"Will you two stop with the lovey dovey shit it makes me want to vomit." Gaara commented.

"Jealous lover boi?" Taylor teased.

"Shut up." Gaara said.

**With Hailey**

Hailey was wearing a purple tank top like shirt that stopped at the start of her midsection and a long flowing indan like skirt. Chizuru was helping Hailey with her hair.

"Who cut your hair?" Chizuru asked. "It looks a little choppy looking but with good layering."

"I cut it and I didn't exactly have scissors laying around when i did." Hailey said. "I used a sword at the time."

"Well then I can fix this up to look more presentable." Chizuru said with a friendly smile.

"Ok then." Hailey said as she let Chizuru work with her hair.

**With Taylor**

The trio decided to take Deidara bird and fly to look for Hailey. Deidara was in front navigating the bird when a shower of Kunai headed straight for them.

"What the hell!" Taylor shouted as Deidara was dodging the Kunai as it came flying at them.

"Deidara, we need to turn back!" Gaara growled as he was trying to keep a sand shield around them from collapsing.

"We can make it!" Deidara shouted as they managed to fly them away from the shower of Kunai only to be sent spiraling down to the ground. "Gaara get Taylor off of this thing!"

"What are you crazy!" Taylor shouted at deidara. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Too bad!" Deidara said shoving taylor in to gaara's arms. "NOW GO!"

Gaara leaped off the bird and landed in a pile of sand that he bended to land in. Taylor got out of Gaara's hold and Saw Deidara crash before gaara could make his sand be able to cushion the blow.

"DEIDARA!" Taylor shouted as she ran in the direction of where he landed.

Taylor ran thru the trees, tears threatening to leak from her eyes. she finally reached where deidara was he was on the ground his legs were broken there was blood coming out of his mouth, a hardened piece of clay was lodged in his side. Taylor got to his side and dropped to her knees.

"T-taylor." Deidara choked out.

"Don't talk Dei, i'm gonna heal you." Taylor said as she prepared to do a heal jutsu.

"no, don't... it won't do any good Taylor." Deidara said. "i'm dieing... it can't be helped..."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Taylor shouted as her tears fell down her face.

"Don't cry Taylor." Deidara said. "It's won't be good bye it more like... see ya later."

Deidara took a labored breath and reached out a hand to caress taylor's face. he smiled at her, making her heart want to leap out of her chest.

"You'll be fine, i know it Taylor Yvonne, have faith in you." Deidara said. "You're a strong girl, i love you..."

"I love you too Dei." Taylor said as Deidara took his final breath.

Taylor took off his ring and put it on her necklace. she turned to face gaara, her face held a cold expression.

"Lets go..." Taylor said as she and Gaara made their way back to Konoha on foot.

**With Hailey**

Hailey was waiting for her background music to start playing before she went out to perform. she had met another person (a guy) who agreed to do the song with her. He had short green hair that was spiked,his eyes were blue, he was wearing a sleeveless black haori and a pair of blue Hakamas. Hailey has found him and taught him the male part of the song.

"You ready Takashi." Hailey asked.

"Ready when you are Miss Hailey." Takashi said.

"Ok and... it's just Hailey there is no miss to it." Hailey said.

"Ok." Takashi said as the music started.

Takashi walked out and started to sing/rap

_(Takashi)_

_Ladies up in here tonight_

_No fighting_

_We got the refugees up in here_

_No fighting_

_No fighting_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She make a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

Hailey slow sensual glide into the room before shaking her hips like Shakira in her music video as she began to sing.

_(Hailey)_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_(Takashi)_

_Hey girl, I can see your body moving_

_And it's driving me crazy_

_And I didn't have the slightest idea_

_Until I saw you dancing_

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_

_Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl_

_And everything's so unexpected, the way you right and left it_

_So you can keep on taking it_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She make a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_(Hailey)_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go, real slow_

_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

_I know I'm on tonight my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_(Takashi)_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_(Hailey)_

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

_Half animal, half man_

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_But you seem to have a plan_

_My will and self-restraint_

_Have come to fail now, fail now_

_See, I'm doing what I can, but I can't so you know_

_That's a bit too hard to explain_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de dÃƒÂ a_

_(both)_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de dÃƒÂ a_

_(takashi)_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She make a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_(Hailey)_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You know you got me hypnotized_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_(Takashi)_

_SeÃƒÂ±orita, feel the conga_

_Let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

Hailey Started to dance like a professional Spanish dancer.

_(Hailey)_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!_

_(takashi)_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi_

_Yeah, she's so sexy, every man's fantasy_

_A refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country_

_I go back like when 'Pac carried crates_

_For Humpty Humpty we need a whole club dizzy_

But what they didn't know was as Hailey and Takashi were performing Chizuru was Showing Kankuro to Yukie's throne room to help him in the search for his missing friend. As soon as Kankuro saw Hailey his jaw dropped a blush tingling his cheeks, well the outfit she was wearing didn't help either.

_(both)_

_Why the CIA wanna watch us?_

_(Takashi)_

_Colombians and Haitians_

_I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction_

_[Incomprehensible]_

_No more do we snatch ropes_

_Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

_(Hailey)_

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go, real slow_

_Baby, like this is perfecto_

_Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_The attraction, the tension_

_Baby, like this is perfection_

_(Takashi)_

_No fighting_

_(Hailey)_

_No fighting _

The music stopped and Yukie clapped as Hailey and Takashi bowed.

"Excellent job." Yukie said. "you should make a living out of it."

"Thanks, but I'm gonna keep it as a hobby for now." Hailey said.

"Mistress, there is a sand nin to see you." Chizuru shouted as she pulled Kankuro into the room.

"Hails?" Kankuro asked in a shocked tone.

"K-Kankuro!" Hailey shouted as their eyes met.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Kankuro's Find, Friends Reunited!**

**With Kankuro and Hailey**

**No One's P.O.V**

Kankuro and Hailey stared at each other in awe.

*Don't stand there Hailey, say something!* Aki Encouraged.

Tears of joy appeared in Hailey's eyes as she hugged Kankuro. making him blush lightly then wrapping his arms around her.

"Kankuro, I'm so happy you're here!" she said. "How did you find me?"

"Taylor, Deidara and i found Sasuke's Hide out, when we got there Dei and I searched the hideout while Taylor dealt with Sasuke, we found Kabuto and he told us that he freed you and you ran off to the north." Kankuro said. "As far as I know Taylor and Deidara headed for the village hidden in the Rocks I'll send them a letter later."

"Oh." She said letting go of him. "So when do we go back to Konoha?

"In a few days, I need to stock up on supplies before we can go." Kankuro said. "Sound good?"

"I Guess so." Hailey said looking at the ground.

"I'll Show you to your room Hails." Chizuru said as she gave a kind smile.

"Ok, Chi." Hailey said walking out of the room with Chizuru leaving Kankuro with Yukie.

"So you're the infamous Kankuro that I've been hearing about." Yukie said with a smile.

"She's told you about me?" He asked.

"Of Course." Yukie said with a smile. "She told me of how you tried your hardest to find her after she ran off from the hospital and I can tell how much you wanted to find her after Hailey was kidnapped by Sasuke you are very an honorable man."

"Thank you your highness." Kankuro said bowing to Yukie.

"Your welcome." Yukie said. "I'll have Takashi show you to a room for the night so you can rest up to get supplies."

"ok, thank you princess Yukie." Kankuro said with a small bow.

Takashi had Kankuro follow him to his room so he could rest. Kankuro followed him into a room and put his stuff down at the foot of his bed. He could here hailey singing softly in the room next to his. He sighed, got dressed for bed and removed his war paint. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling watching as the moonlight drifted into the room. he closed his eyes and listened to her soft singing which came to his room though the wall.

"She wouldn't go for me... i mean, i killed her lover not long ago, i still doubt that she would love me after what i did to her, but yet she smiled at me and hugged me with tears of joy." he thought.

Kankuro sat up and wrote his letter to Taylor and the others telling them he found Hailey and that he was going to bring her home in few days since it took two days on foot to get back to Suna and three days to get to Kohana.

_Dear Taylor,_

_I have found Hails. She and I are in the land of Snow, Tomorrow I will gather supplies and we will head out to Suna and meet you in Kohana in a few days. ~ Kankuro_

I used a teleportation jutsu to send the letter to Taylor, since I was still working on my teleportation jutsu when I heard Hailey stop singing softly to her-self.

**With Taylor!**

Taylor was about to fall asleep when a letter appeared on her face. The letter was addressed to her so she sat up from her laying back position the bed and opened the letter. After she read it and a smirk graced her lips and a mischievous spark appearing in her warm brown eyes as she wrote him her own letter.

_Dear Kankuro, there is no way in hell that I am gonna let you be alone with Hails. So in the morning I will be there with Kiba and Gaara via teleportation. ~Taylor_

_P.s: if you try anything on her and you'll end up like Sasuke :3_

Taylor the sent the letter via Clay bird and moment s later it came back and landed in Taylor's hands. Taylor put the bird on her bedside table and laid down falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**With Kankuro!**

Kankuro stared at the letter that was just dropped in to his hands by a clay bird and smiled.

"That's Taylor for ya." He thought, chuckling to him-self.

As Kankuro went to lie down and go to bed he heard a knock at his door.

"Who could that be?" Kankuro thought as he got up of the bed and walk to the door.

Kankuro opened the door to see Hailey standing outside his door griping her blanket around her-self. She looked up at Kankuro with worry present in her sparkly sapphire blue eyes.

"Hailey, what are doing out of bed this late, I thought you would be sleeping." Kankuro said looking at Hailey as she started to whimper slightly. "Hails what's wrong?"

"Kankuro… I… I… I had a really bad nightmare and it felt t-t-to real." Hailey replied on the verge of tears. "I-I-…couldn't handle it and I-I-"

Kankuro wrapped his arms around Hailey as her tears streamed down her face and on to his wife beater. He knew she needed him, he knew that Taylor would thank him for this. Being here she she couldn't to comfort Hailey.

"Shh Hails, calm down." Kankuro said rubbing her back soothingly from years of trying to calm Gaara down. "Do you want to tell me what about your dream made you so frightened?"

"Y-Y-Yea…" Hailey hiccupped.

"All right, now come in and sit on the bed and we can talk." Kankuro said giving Hailey a reassuring smile

Hailey walked in while Kankuro shut the door behind her. Kankuro and Hailey sat on the bed and Hailey was looking at her feet while she took a deep breath.

"I-I-I-I dreamed that… Aki took over for some reason…and I started going on a killing spree under the command of Pein, and it wasn't just me that was losing control, there was Naruto, Taylor and Gaara, we were killing and killing. I finally snapped out of the control and I was getting attacked by villagers and ninjas…. You were badly injured because of me when I was taken over and I….I….ran over to you and you were bleeding badly I was trying to heal you but Kisame got in the way and started to drag me away I was fighting against him and when he was finally pissed at me and had enough, he pulled out a kunai and was about to cut my throat when I woke up." Hailey said her eyes brimming with tears. "It shows how much of a monster can be…."

"Shh, hails calm down your gonna get upset again." Kankuro said as he wrapped his arms around Hailey then turn her to face him. "You're not a monster, Hailey you are kind, smart, beautiful, strong, loving, sassy and lovely."

"Kankuro…" Hailey said as he wiped her tears from her face.

"Hails, you shouldn't see you're self like that, not only hurt you but the people the love you." Kankuro said his face close to hers.

Hailey tried to look away but Kankuro wouldn't have it, Taylor had told him that Hailey would avoid these things sometimes but someone needed to push it just a little. Kankuro gently took his hand and made Hailey face him Hailey had now realized he was not wearing his war paint and was blushing lightly. He cared deeply for her and wanted her to know it

"Hails, please don't make this hard on yourself, it breaks my heart to see you like this... I care for you and I want you to be happy." Kankuro said.

"Kankuro you really care for me?" Hailey asked.

"Of course I do, when I was looking for you, I was very worried looking for you worried that I wouldn't see you again, I was hoping that I would find you and bring you back to everyone and be happy with not just Taylor, Naruto, Kiba, Choji and them but with me…" Kankuro said his face showing a light blush.

"Kankuro…I'm glad that you found me." Hailey said with a small smile. "And I'm glad you care."

Kankuro smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her again. Hailey buried her face in his shoulder taking his scent.

^your in love!^ Aki said in a sing song voice.

'N-no I'm not!' Hailey told Aki.

^You sound like Taylor!^ Aki said. ^Hailey?^

'….'

^That's what I thought…' Aki said then heard soft snoring. 'Wait... did you just fall asleep!?'

Hailey was breathing quietly her eyes closed with Kankuro's arms around her. Kankuro noticed that Hailey was sleeping and smiled with a light blush still on his cheeks he has also noticed that she was not wearing her war painted arrows…. He couldn't blame her she had worked herself up and needed the rest. He yawned and laid down on his bed Hailey not letting go of his waist her face in his shoulder he reached for his blanket and draped over Hailey and himself. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

**The next day! With Taylor!**

**Taylor's P.O.V!**

I got up and got dressed in a black tank top with a jean jacket with elbow length sleeves and a pair of jeans to go with my blue sneakers. I grabbed my IPod and my bag before going down stairs to see Choji and my parents sitting at the table with breakfast ready and waiting for me.

"Morning," I said grabbing a piece of toast.

"Good Morning Taylor." my father said. "Are you heading out with Gaara today or something?"

"Kankuro found Hailey I'm gonna go with her and Kankuro, I don't trust him with her after hearing about his skirt chasing ways." I replied between bites.

"Where is she?" Choji asked.

"She is in The Land of Snow." I said. "Kiba, Gaara and I are going to teleport there."

"Can I come?" Choji asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No Choji." I said.

"What if the Akasuki attack you?" my mother asked.

"They won't attack us… trust me." I said.

"Bring him along just in case Taylor, you never know what could happen." My father said.

"Fine." I said not wanting to have to argue with them.

After breakfast Choji and I met up with Kiba and Gaara. I had them hold on to my jacket and I did the hand signs for a teleportation Justu. Within seconds we were in front of the castle in the Land of snow. The guards looked at them as Gaara stepped in front us and the guard kneeled.

"Why did they kneel for you?" Kiba asked.

"I'm the Damn Kazekage and I'm basically respected everywhere." Lover Boi (Gaara) replied.

After Gaara talked to the guards we were lead inside the castle and I snuck off with Kiba to find Hailey. We had Akamaru with us so we could find her easily. Akamaru waged his tail eagerly as he pointed to a door.

"Good Job boy." Kiba said patting Akamaru on the head.

I opened the door to see brown spiky hair that belonged to a certain skirt chaser I knew. I scratched the back of my head as I walked in more I saw the black haired girl I knew as my best friend cuddled up to Kankuro. My eyes widened and so did Kiba's. Hailey had her arms around Kankuro her head was under Kankuro's chin sleeping peacefully. Kankuro had his one of his hands resting on her waist while his arm was wrapping around her.

I snickered as a smirk graced my lips as I took out my IPod taking out the head phones and setting the Volume up on the highest setting it and playing one of Hailey favorite songs…. Love shack by the B52's…

"Taylor what are you doing?" Kiba asked me.

"Just watch…" I said as I hit play on my IPod.

After hitting play the song woke up Kankuro as well as Hailey who looked at each other blushing lightly.

"Hails!" I shouted glomping her on the bed breaking the gaze between the two.

"Taylor!" Hailey said. "How did you get here?"

"Teleportation Justu!" I said poking hails in the stomach then looked at Kankuro. And you were a good boy for not doing anything bad/Pervy to her, you get to keep your little friend below the belt."

"Uh… thanks." Kankuro said rubbing the back of his head.

"Why were you two sleeping the same bed anyway?" Kiba said sounding protective of his twin.

"I had a way too realistic Night mare and I went to see Kankuro in his room was next to mine, and I had myself worked up and after Kankuro calmed me down I fell asleep in his arm when he was holing me to keep me from crying." Hailey said looking at Kiba. "and I actually stayed asleep until Taylor played Love Shack."

"Oh…" Kiba said.

Hailey got off the bed and walked in to her room to get dressed so I followed her in to her room while she was getting dressed. She stepped behind a silk screen to get dressed while she got dresses I told her about Deidara she was sad but we both stayed calm and did not cry. She walked out from behind it not long later wearing a blue kimono with long sleeves that ended at her mid-thigh. She sat at a vanity and started to fix her hair. I smirked as walking over to the vanity.

"Thought you liked to just run a brush threw your hair and go?" I said.

"I just, wanted to do something different today." She said putting her hair

"You mean for Kankuro?" I tease.

"You're just as bad as Aki." Hailey said getting up from the vanity a light blush on her cheeks.

"Come on Hails, you're in love with the Skirt Chaser." I said. "Admit it."

"How about you admit how much you like Gaara?" She said with a smirk of her own.

"W-what!" I said. "I don't have a crush on Lover boi!"

"Give up give in, check the grin you're in love." She said seeing me smile at the thought of teasing lover boi.

"Shut up." I said playfully slapping hails' arm. "come on, they have breakfast down stairs and I'm hungry… all I had was a piece of toast cause I was in a hurry and Choji is down there waiting to see you."

"all right." Hailey said as we headed down stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Conflictions and Confessions Part One**

**Me: Btw: Hailey's hair was down to her calfs cause i did not Say how long it was on the first chapter... sorry if that was confusing or anything. her hair is now about a few inches past her shoulders... now on with de show! X3**

**Kankuro's P.o.v**

I was sitting across from Kiba who was still looking at me like I did something wrong even though all I did was hold Hailey while she and I were sleeping. I sigh as Choji sits next to Kiba on his left while Gaara sat by mine. Taylor and Hailey walked into the room Talking and Gushing about who knows what. but what I noticed was that Hailey had her hair done in a braid that was more than likely put up into a bun with a blue rose clip on the left side of her face, she was wearing a blue kimono that reached her mid thigh with long sleeves, on her feet were black ballet flats. My jaw dropped only to be closed by Gaara who was watching Taylor. I knew Gaara had a crush on her but he was too chicken to he. but me... I know I won't be able to tell Hailey how I feel I just can't...

"Hailey!" Choji shouted as she hugged hails making her giggle.

"Hey Choji!" Hailey said. "How have ya been bro?"

"I've been worried about you, darn it hails!" Choji said like a Brother.

"Sorry Choji its kinda not my fault that I kept getting kidnapped." she said. "but either way everything is fine now!"

"That is if the Akatsuki don't come back..." I thought. "I have a feeling we are not done with them..."

Hailey and Choji Laugh and take their seats. Hailey walks over to the seat on my right and sit down with Naruto on her left. While Taylor sat next to Kiba with choji next to her. Princess Yukie and Chizuru walked in and took their seats as well.

"You must be Taylor." Yukie said looking over at Taylor.

"That would be me." Taylor said.

"Well, Hailey told me that you have a good voice when it comes to singing, would you care to do a duet with her right now?" Yukie asked.

"Sure..." Taylor said. "but I'll need an amp for my Ipod so Hails and I can do the song i chose."

"I have one right here." Hailey said pulling out an IHome from her bag. "Kankuro brought my bag with him so..."

"Got it." Taylor said as she and Hailey got up and walked over to where the Orchestra would play and they each grabbed a mic as they started to sing.

**(**_Taylor __**Hailey**__**Both**__**)**_

_**Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart **_

_**How the music can free her whenever it starts **_

_**And it's magic if the music is groovy **_

_**It makes you feel happy like an old time movie **_

_**I'll tell ya about the magic, it'll free your soul **_

_**But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll **_

_If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose _

_If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues _

_Just go and listen, it'll start with a smile _

_That won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try _

_Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find _

_How you got there, so just blow your mind _

_**If you believe in magic, come along with me **_

_**We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me **_

_**And maybe, if the music is right**_

_**I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night **_

_**And We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see **_

_**How the magic's in the music and the music's in me **_

_Do you believe in magic_ - _**Yeah**_

_**Believe in the magic of a young girl's soul **_

_**Believe in the magic of rock and roll **_

_**Believe in the magic that can set you free **_

_**Oh - talkin' 'bout magic**_

_**Do you believe like I believe**_ - _Do you believe in magic_

_Do you believe like I believe_ - _**Do you believe in magic**_

_**Do you believe like I believe**_ - _Do you believe magic_

_Do you believe like I believe _- _**Do you believe in magic**_

_**Do you believe like I believe**_ - _Do you believe like I believe_

_Do you believe like I believe_ - _**Do you believe like I believe**_

**no one's P.O.V**

After they stop They giggled at Kankuro and Gaara whose mouths were hanging down. Hailey walked over and closed Kankuro's much before sitting back down as Taylor did the same to gaara. They ate the wonderful looking breakfast in front of them. Hailey and Taylor afterwards and went to the garden where they relaxed by the fountain.

"So what happened with Sasuke anyway?" Hailey asked making a smirk appear on taylor's lips.

"I castrated him." Taylor said still smirking.

Hailey laughed. "Of course you did." She said with a smile. "He deserved it to!"

"I know and I wasn't gonna scold you about it." Hailey said. "The douche deserved it after all the beatings I got."

"Hehe." Taylor giggled.

"So, Kankuro told me that you and Gaara were trapped in one of Sasuke's Pit traps, how did that go?" Hailey asked.

"I freaked him out with the happy song." Taylor said smirking.

"Of course." Hailey said as Kankuro walked into the garden while the two girls talked.

"Hey Hailey." Kankuro said once he got over to them.

"Hey Kankuro." Hailey said with a smile.

"Hey Skirt Chaser." Taylor said with a laugh.

"Haha very funny Taylor." Kankuro said turning to face Hailey. "Um... Hailey will you go out on a date with me later on like tonight... since we're leaving tomorrow..."

"Sure Kankuro." Hailey said. "What time should I be ready?"

"Umm probably around 3 o'clock ish..." Kankuro said looking away with a blush.

"Great I'll see you later then." Hailey said.

"Hehehehehehehe I'll have to remember to tease Kankuro about that later." Taylor thought to herself with a smirk.

Kankuro smiled the blush still on his face as Taylor look around him to see Gaara Standing near where they were. Kankuro noticed this and turned to face Taylor.

"Hey Taylor you should go on a date with Gaara... the two of you could double date with Hailey and I." Kankuro said making the both of them turn red.

"KANKURO!" Taylor and Gaara shouted at him.

"Oops looks like I got them mad. Kankuro said with a chuckle as he stole a peck on Hailey's cheek. "Looks like I gotta run Hails see ya!"

After Kankuro was done talking he took off in a cloud of dust with Taylor and gaara running after him. Hailey giggled as she saw them all run. She sighed touching her cheek as she laid down in the flowers.

**With Taylor and Gaara**

"Where did that skirt chaser go!?" Taylor shouted. "When I find him his ass is mine!"

"Not after i'm done with it." Gaara said as he used a sand trap to catch Taylor's feet and hold them down.

"Get back here and free my feet!" Taylor growled.

"Make me." Gaara said as he ran.

"You're gonna get it Lover Boi!" Taylor said as she did a jutsu to free herself from the sand.

Taylor made a mad dash after Gaara who was running ahead of her. Taylor smirked and threw a bug (Made of ice) **(Think of Deidara's clay creatures but made out of ice)** down at his feet and made it explode freezing Gaara's feet to the sand.

"TAYLOR!" Gaara shouted as Taylor ran past him and was now gaining on Kankuro.

"Sorry Lover Boi." Taylor shouted with a Mock tone in her voice as she ran.

Gaara Smashed the ice with his sand Coffin attack and kept on running. Taylor and Gaara were now neck and neck as they gained on Kankuro.

"Give up and just let us kick your ass Kankuro!" Taylor said holding up her sword of ice which she had made out of the water in the air.

"Sorry but that is not gonna happen." Kankuro said smugly.

"think before you leap kankuro." Gaara said as he blocked Kankuro's escape route with a sand wall.

"Oh shit!" Kankuro shouted as his feet were frozen to the sand by Taylor.

"Get ready Kankuro cause you're in for a beating." Taylor said with a smirk.

A few hours later Taylor and Gaara had finished beating up kankuro who avoided a good number of their attacks after breaking his frozen bounds.

"I think he's had enough." Taylor said taking in a heavy breath. "He has to get ready to go on a date with Hails."

"Um... I think he is gonna be late..." Gaara said looking at his watch. "It's five o'clock."

"What!" Kankuro said running back to the palace with Taylor and Gaara following him.

once they go there they saw Kiba waiting at the front of the palace with his arms crossed over his chest showing disapproval to kankuro.

"Hey kiba wheres Hailey?" Kankuro asked.

"She isn't here since you failed to show up Naruto took Hailey on a date." Kiba said glaring at Kankuro.

"Naruto is taking her on a date?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

"yup." Kiba said. "Surprised us too."

"Why did you let her go with him!?" Kankuro asked shocked.

"She wanted to go, I'm not gonna Force her to stay when she was already close to tears." Kiba said.

"We'll have to wait til she gets back then." Taylor said as Keiko started to talk to her.

^Kiba is Lying can't you hear his thoughts?^ Keiko asked Taylor.

'No.' Taylor told Keiko. 'Of course I can't hear his thoughts I'm not a Fucking mind reader!'

^Well I'll Teach you now Miss Moody.^ Keiko said with sarcasm. ^... Now just focus on Kiba for a second and it will come to your thoughts.^

Taylor did what she was told by Keiko and within seconds she heard Kiba's thoughts in her mind.

"That should Keep Kankuro away from Hailey for a while, I'm not gonna let him hurt her and it's a good thing I had Hailey go back to her room with Chizuru." Taylor heard Kiba think.

"Dude you're lying." Taylor said glaring at Kiba. "You sent Hailey to her room with Chizuru."

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked looking nervous.

"Dude I can read your thoughts." Taylor said.

"Kiba why did you lie?" Kankuro asked.

"You hurt Hailey when she is still healing from the loss of Sasori." kiba said. "Can't you go one day without thinking with your dick and actually think of how a girl feels?"

**Taylor's P.O.V**

Kankuro was quiet... well we all were I looked over a Gaara who has looked over at Kankuro not impressed with his attitude. I have to admit... he looks pretty Se- I mean... Good looking when he is pissed... Damnit! I got stop thinking about him that way! Just then Gaara's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Alright thats enough!" Gaara said stepping in between Kiba and Kankuro. "Kiba I see where you are coming from, If someone hurt Temari, Kankuro and I would kick their asses or lead them away, but you are being childish lying like you are right now."

"I guess you're right but I doubt he truly loves her." Kiba said.

"Kankuro..." I said looking over at the skirt chaser to see his looking at the ground gripping his fists.

"You're wrong..." Kankuro said looking up at Kiba. "I've loved her ever since I met her that day in Suna when she escaped from Orochimaru."

"Then prove it to me later tonight we'll fight and if you win I'll Leave you alone about my sister but if I win you have to stay away from her." Kiba said."Is it a deal?"

"Don't do it Kankuro." Gaara said. "If Hailey finds out about this she'll be mad at you even more."

"Yeah dude listen to Lover Boi, Fighting isn't gonna solve anything." I said as I felt two heat signatures near Hailey's room and one near the four of us.

^Do you feel it too Taylor?^ Keiko asked me.

'Yes, but I can't quite tell who they are...' I told Aki.

"Guys... I feel like there is something going on." I told them as we heard screams come from the castle followed by crashing and explosions.

"What the hell?!"Kiba asked.

After hearing the noises we all nodded and ran inside to see what was going on.


	21. Chapter 21: Confesstion and Conflictions

**Chapter 21: Confessions and Conflictions Part Two!**

When we got inside we saw Itachi and Tobi carrying an unconscious Hailey and an unconscious Chizuru on their backs. I growled at in an instant I had my ice sword in my hand ready to I was ready to fight if they needed me to. Kankuro stood in front of us and had his puppets ready to attack at any moment.

"Let them go." Kankuro said as they threw Chizuru at me while Garra caught me from behind with his sand.

"Sorry but she is in the Akatsuki and you can't stop us." Tobi said with a deeper voice then I remember.

"Woah Tobi did you hit puberty or something?" I asked with this a sense of wonder (since I never heard his voice like that.) as I set Chizuru down on the ground.

"Sorry to disappoint you Taylor but... that is for me to know and you to find out!" he said going back to his cute little voice.

"Really Tobi really." I said with a sweat drop.

"Tobi Lets go." Itachi shouted at Tobi as he put Hailey on to his other shoulder.

"Okay!" Tobi said. "Tobi's a good boy!"

Kankuro managed as they tried to leave to leap in front of them and leaped into the air and grabbed Hails and landed on his feet behind them.

Tobi and Itachi leaped out the window and ran off. Kankuro set Hailey down on the ground but was still holding up her back. I walked over to Hailey and healed some of the wounds that she had received in the explosions that had happened moments earlier

I looked over at Gaara and Kankuro. Since I didn't need to ask them what they thought any more... hehehe. I focused on him for a few and I was shocked by his thoughts.

"We need to get Taylor out of here, she might get taken if the akatsuki tried to take Hails then they'll try to take Taylor and i won't let that happen... I will not let someone i love get taken from me..." I heard Gaara think.

I blushed red and turn my head away from him. What the hell! W-why would he think that way! ugh! as if I didn't have enough shit going on in my head! i looked over to see Yukie rushing towards us

"Is everyone alright?" Yukie asked.

"Yeah." I Said. " Hails passed out after she was attacked."

"Who did this?" Yuki asked as she had the guards take Hailey and Chizuru to their rooms.

"Taylor, we need to get out of here before tomorrow." Naruto said as he came up to us. "I just fought off Sasuke and we need to get out of here in the next hour."

"we can't Leave yet." I said we have to wait for hails to wake up, I'm pretty sure we can take care of ourselves and I'm pretty Sure I can protect myself!" I snapped at Naruto. "I'm gonna go to the garden if anyone needs me..."

after that i walked in to the garden to cool myself down , I didn't want to be around people at the moment. I sighted and I pulled my Ipod out from my pocket and I put the headphones in to my ears. and i sang softly to my self.

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight_

_Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight_

_Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears_

_I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you_

_Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,_

_But there's nothing to grasp so I let go_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_

_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_

_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_

_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

I got up from where I was sitting on the fountain and I started to so some dance moves to also get the anger out of my system. i started singing the song a little more louder than i was already.

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day _

_Have you had a shit day?, we've had a shit day _

_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

_I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,_

_Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left_

_No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for me_

_You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep_

_I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone_

_I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_

_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_

_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_

_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day _

_Have you had a shit day?, we've had a shit day_

_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

_Blow me one last kiss_

_Blow me one last kiss_

but Unknown to myself I had a certain skirt chaser watching me as I sang. I had my back turn from him. I looked over at the fountain and Jumped in to the Ankle deep water as i keept singing.

_I will do what I please, anything that I want_

_I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all_

_You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear_

_All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_

_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_

_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_

_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day_

_Have you had a shit day?, we've had a shit day_

_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Blow me one last kiss._

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Blow me one last kiss._

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day_

_Have you had a shit day?, we've had a shit day _

_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

After I was done singing I heard the clapping behind me and i turned to face the skirt chaser. he was leaned up against the archway.

"Nice song, ya just did there." Kankuro complemented with a smirk. "I bet Gaara would've loved to hear you sing it."

"Shut up." i said glaring at him. "and if you're saying I'm in love with him I-I'm not."

"Taylor, It's no secret to me or Hails that you need to **(Me: Cue Da smirk)** you're doing flips read my lips you're in love." Kankuro said.

"S-shut up!" I snapped at him not knowing where he got the Hercules reference from... "You know what... I know you're in love with Hailey!"

"Bitch please, I know know I love Hails, but you need to admit your feelings for my little bro." Kankuro said.

"You have no point!" i said puffing out my cheeks which were bright red.

"Ooh did I hit a nerve?" Kankuro asked still smirking.

"Shut up." I growled pinning him to the wall.

but little did i know that Hailey and Gaara were watching a this exact moment **(a recent RPing with one my friends gave me this idea..)**

**With Hailey no one's P.O.V**

Hailey had just woke up and decided to open her window to see some sunlight and a view of the garden to help herself wake up a bit. Hailey opened her window and looked down at the garden to see Taylor pinning Kankuro to the wall her face close to his. Hailey couldn't see anything in good detail but felt in her heart that she was betrayed. She gasped and shut her window before running out of her room.

**With Gaara**

Gaara was walking around looking for Kankuro to see if he wanted to train. Gaara let out a sigh before appearing near the Garden's entry way to see Taylor pining Kankuro to the wall and could only see Taylor back and not what Taylor was do to Kankuro.

Gaara felt his heart break little. Without saying anything or showing any emotions he walked away Leaving Kankuro and Taylor were they were.

**With Taylor and Kankuro**

Taylor let Kankuro fall the the ground as she went to sit on the fountain. Kankuro rubbed his throat and cleared his throat to relieve some of the pain that Taylor had inflicted.

"Can't you take little teasing?" Kankuro asked/ yelled at Taylor.

"Shut up, Even you now when someone gets me going Keiko helps me let my rage out." Taylor said puffing out her cheeks. "I'm going to go see how Hails is doing..."

with that Taylor walked into the hall and way from Kankuro. Taylor put her headphones back in to her ears and started listening to My Chemical Romance as she walked/danced down the hall. Taylor finally reached Hailey's Room and knocked no reply came to the door. Taylor then pulled out her headphones before she knocked hard making the door open.

"Hails?" Taylor asked opening the door to find Hailey wasn't there. "What the hell?"

Taylor then took off in search of her friend.


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: Hey guys! here is the next chapter of T&H! Enjoy even though i don't own Naruto. I only own Hailey, Taylor and Chizuru!**

**Taylor: Let...*hits the lights* the show *Starts up imaginations for all of you wonderful readers* begin!**

**Chapter 21: Confessions and Conflictions Part 3**

**With Kankuro!**

Kankuro was walking down the hall looking for Gaara. he had promised Gaara that he would train with him to blow off some steam after the earlier fight with Tobi and Itachi trying to kidnap Hailey and Sasuke coming after both Hailey and Taylor.

"Why do people keep coming after Hailey and Taylor...will this happen to Gaara too?" Kankuro asked himself as he walked into his room. "Hey gaara where are ya, I ready to train now."

Kankuro walked around his room and he did not find Gaara. This made the puppet master worry and he set off in his search for his younger brother.

**With Hailey and Hailey's P.O.V!**

I was running through the village tears falling from my eyes as I ran farther and farther away from the castle.

*Hailey stop running, You need to go back and talk to Taylor, don't assume what you saw was what you think it is until you get your facts.* Aki screamed at Me.

'No, No, No!' I said as I kept running. 'I can't Aki I just can't.'

*Don't you want to meet your family?* Aki asked worried.

'If my Family wanted to see me and see if I was alive bad enough they should be looking for me not my friends and my twin brother...' I said as I collapsed to my knees on the the forest floor.

*Lay down and meditate, you need be calm or something bad will happen* Aki told me.

I nodded and I lay down on the ground and close my eyes ending up in my subconscious with Aki with a motherly look in her eyes.

*Hailey come and sit with me, you must dry your tears.* Aki told me nuzzling my cheek with her nose.

I walked over and sat in the warm soft fur of Aki's tails. I look at her and she brings her head down to my level.

*Now Hailey, I understand that you are still upset over losing Sasori, but I know for a fact from keiko that Kankuro would never lead you on like some whore.* Aki told me. *And Taylor would never do something that horrible to you, she too is feeling the loss of a lover, Gaara is the one to mend her heart, you need to go back and talk to Taylor about what happened.*

'Aki, I know you're right but... I just right now I need to make sure i don't Say anything i might regret, I don't Want my rage to get the best of me.'I said.

Aki nodded. *you are going back soon hopefully, the woods is not a place to be meditating Madara and Itachi will be back and you must go back the castle soon.* Aki told me.

I nodded and and hugged Aki and I awoke from my subconscious. i sat up and pulled out My Ipod and i decide to relax in the beautiful forest before I go some reason i still feel anger and betrayal... I shook it off and I put my headphones in my ears as i start to sing to calm my nerves and let my anger out.

**With Gaara and Gaara's P.O.V... **

I walked calmly into the village and kept to myself as i walked. Did taylor really fall in love with my brother? i kept asking my self. does hailey know? I had talked with Hailey and stuff. she likes kankuro but how would she handle that he was kissing her best friend! I sigh as I hear soft singing in the distances as I walked in the woods. as i walked further i saw Hailey singing the song she looked like she needed to... so I stood there and watched.

**I dance around this empty house**

**Tear us down**

**Throw you out**

**Screaming down the halls**

**Spinning all around and now we fall**

**Pictures framing up the past**

**Your taunting smirk behind the glass**

**This museum full of ash**

**Once a tickle**

**Now a rash**

As she sang she danced wildly like Taylor did when she sang the weird song... I think it went something like... Na na na or somthing like that...

**This used to be a funhouse**

**But now it's full of evil clowns**

**It's time to start the countdown**

**I'm gonna burn it down down down**

**I'm gonna burn it down**

**9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun**

**Echoes knocking on locked doors**

**All the laughter from before**

**I'd rather live out on the street**

**Than in this haunted memory**

**I've called the movers**

**Called the maids**

**We'll try to exorcise this place**

**Drag my mattress to the yard**

**Crumble tumble house of cards**

**This used to be a funhouse**

**But now it's full of evil clowns**

**It's time to start the countdown**

**I'm gonna burn it down down down**

**I'm gonna burn it down**

**This used to be a funhouse**

**But now it's full of evil clowns**

**It's time to start the countdown**

**I'm gonna burn it down down down**

**I'm gonna burn it down**

Hailey then dip down slowly then came back up

**9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun**

**Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door**

**My key don't fit my lock no more**

**I'll change the drapes**

**I'll break the plates**

**I'll find a new place**

**Burn this fucker down**

Hails bent her knees slightly as and Rolled her head as she sang.

**do do do do dodo do**

**do do do do dodo do**

**do do do do dodo do**

**do do do do dadadada**

**do do do do dodo do**

**do do do do dodo do**

**do do do do dodo do**

**do do do do dodo doo**

she stood up and she kept dancing wildly. she must have gotten her moves from Taylor...

**This used to be a funhouse**

**But now it's full of evil clowns**

**It's time to start the countdown**

**I'm gonna burn it down down down**

**I'm gonna burn it down**

**This used to be a funhouse**

**But now it's full of evil clowns**

**It's time to start the countdown**

**I'm gonna burn it down down down**

**I'm gonna burn it down**

Hailey stopped singing and she pulled her earphones out. i went to step and reveal myself when i stepped on a twig. As soon as Hailey heard the twig snap she turned around with a kunai in her hands. realizing it was me she put it back in the pouch around her waist.

"Oh, Hey Gaara." Hailey said. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You do know talking will help how you feel at the moment." Hailey said. "you are like a Brother to me and i hate to see anyone sad."

"... Well... I saw Taylor and Kankuro, they were kissing..."

"You too huh?" Hailey asked kicking the rock in front of her foot.

I looked at her in sympathy. "how do you feel about it?"

Hailey paused for a moment and looked at me.

"to be honest, i am a little heartbroken but i can't really hate Taylor or Kankuro." Hailey said not showing her emotions. "We can't just ignore this, we have talk to them about this even if it hurts."

"I...I guess you're right." I said turning around. "Come on lets head back the the castle."

Hailey nodded at me as we began to walk to the castle when we saw a giant flower apear in front of us.

"um... Hailey did you make that come up from the ground?" i asked.

"no." she said as we walked towards it.

as soon as we got closer the flower exploded everything went black.

**With Taylor and Kankuro... Kankuro's P.O.V!**

Taylor and I were running around the castle looking for my brother and my crush. Taylor had talk to a guard who had told her that Hailey had seen and had a misunderstanding. I ran around until I ran into Kiba as if this day could get even worse!

"Hey Kiba!" i said. "What cha doing?"

"I'm Looking for my sister, I was going to see if she wanted to go get ramen with Naruto and I." Kiba said trying to go around me. "I can't find her so I'm going to go and get Akamaru so i can track her scent and find her."

Wait... WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?! I looked over to see Kiba holding a ribbon in his hands as he walks up to this dog partner. Shit as soon as Akamaru gets Hailey's scent and finds her she is gonna tell him what she saw! Fuck!

"You got her scent boy?" Kiba asked Akamaru who barked happily. "Good, lets go find Hails."

Akamaru barked as Kiba climbed on his back and took off. I looked behind me to see Taylor who had just saw what went down.

"I think you're gonna get your ass kicked after he finds hails and she tells him what she saw." Taylor said bluntly.

"Shut up!" i said. "Were also lucky in a way since Tem isn't here."

"true, but Kiba gonna be mad at mostly you." Taylor replied calmly.

We stood there until we heard Kiba come back on akamaru with Hailey and Gaara riding on his back they were knocked out and covered in a red dust.

"Whoa why are they cover in this stuff." Taylor asked.

"I don't know but i found them like this." Kiba said as Naruto walked over with Chizuru.

"Whoa what happened to them?" Naruto said leaning over Hailey.

"Yeah." Chizuru said leaning over Gaara as he and Hailey began to stir. "Hey i think there waking up!"

Hailey and Gaara opened their eyes. Hailey staring into Naruto's eye while Gaara Stared into Chizuru's.

"N-Naruto..." Hailey said with a blush.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked getting closer to Hailey's face.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite..." Hailey said kissing him on the lips making him blush bright red.

everyones eyes Minis Gaara's Widened.

"W-What the hell!" I shouted feeling my heart break in two.

"I also have something to say..." Gaara said still looking at Chizuru. "Watashi wa anata ga daisuki Chizuru."

Gaara kissed Chizuru's lips as well making everyone stare. as this happened Taylor's jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Taylor and I shouted.

**Me: Yay! Done! X3**

**Taylor: Finally Jeez Shippofan2k you're slow!**

**Me: Am not!**

**Taylor: are too!**

***epic debate takes place***

**Kankuro: um... i'm gonna take care of these two... Ja Ne!**


	23. Chapter 23: Songs of Love

**Me: Hey people! I'm Back!******

**Taylor: *mouth full of Chocolates, Rollos, peanut butter cups and Chocolate kisses* and soo am I!******

**Me: *Facepalm* Taylor...******

**Taylor: *swallows and smiles* Hey that's my name!******

**Me: *facepalm x 2* yes that is your name, now lets be-******

**Tobi: Shippofan-chan! *glomps me and gives me the puppy dog eye* Shippofan chan will you eat lunch with me? Hidan is being a potty mouth!******

**Me: uh, I'm in the middle of something-******

**Tobi: please! Shippofan-chan!******

**me: but- oh fine I'll go with you.******

**Tobi: YAY! oh and Tay-chan Mattie chan is at our lair with pein and said you need to come and see him!******

**Taylor: *worry appears in her eyes* Matt! *runs ahead of us* If that asshole pein hurts him he's gonna get castrated!******

**Me: *sweat drops as i am being dragged away* enjoy the story!******

**Chapter 23: Songs of Love******

**No one's P.o.v!******

**Hailey was holding on to Naruto nuzzling her face into the male fox vessel's neck as Kankuro was sitting there his left eye was twitching as he was watching them every second of it made him want to throw up...******

**"****Naru- Chan!" Hailey said looking at Naruto in the eyes. "Do you want to go the the festival with me when we get back to Konoha?"****  
****"****Um,Sure Hails." Naruto said blushing slightly. ****  
****"****Yay!" Hailey said hugging him around the waist with a smile on her face.******

**Kankuro watched this go on, he looked away this hurt him too much... he Got up and walked out of the room and sat in a window nearby.******

***So You're just gonna Sulk over my Vessel?* a voice called to him.****  
****"****what the hell was that?" Kankuro asked himself.****  
*****Oh for pete sakes I still don't see why Hailey loves you!*****  
****'****Stop it whatever the fuck you are shut up and get out of my head!' Kankuro shouted in him mind.******

**Kankuro slapped himself, wait did he just mind link with Aki?! Thats impossible, only a Demon vessel can do that with his or her demon if they get along well enough.******

***i know what you're thinking, and yes it is possible for someone to communicate through mindlink with someones demon if the person loves the Vessel with all of their heart.* Aki told Kankuro.****  
****'****Oh I-I see... but if Hailey loves me... why is she all over Naruto and Gaara all over Chizuru when he's in love with Taylor?'****  
*****I'll explain: when Hailey and Gaara found each other in the woods they talked and realized they needed to head back here, but as they walked a giant red flower known to me as the Aphrodite Flower (I'll draw it and post it on deviant art)****after the flower explodes it the dust it releases makes the person(s) that breathe it in fall in love with the first person they see the effects will become permanent when the sun sets.*****  
****'****So how do I get Hails back?' Kankuro asked Aki.****  
*****well the Person that truly loves that person must proclaim their feelings for that person or what they think of the person in song.* Aki said.****  
****'****wait i have tell her how i feel... but if i'm not the one she truly loves?, she's still hung up over Sasori...' Kankuro said sourly in his mind.****  
*****Hailey is madly in love with you, and from what Gaara's demon Shukaku told me that Gaara is in love with Taylor, neither you or Taylor can give up on the ones that love you!* Aki told me.****  
****'****You're right, I'll go tell tell Taylor right now.' I told Aki as i ran to where the fountain in the middle of the castle.******

**Once I got there I saw Taylor Ignoring Gaara flirting with Chizuru by listening to her Ipod. I facepalm and grab Taylor by her arm pull her into the hall.******

**"****What do you want Skirt chaser?" She asked me with a glare.****  
****"****I found out what happened to Hails and Gaara." I replied. "Aki told me what happened-"****  
****"****What do you mean Aki told you what happened, only Hails can talk to Aki." Taylor said in shock.****  
****"****Apparently since Hails loves me Aki can talk to me and i can talk to her, but right now I have to tell you what she told me we don't have much time." I said rolling my eyes. "Hails and Gaara were on their way back here when when a flower called the Aphrodite Flower when the got closer to it the flower exploded covering them in the red dust we saw on them earlier."****  
****"****And?" Taylor asked with her hands on her hips.****  
****"****And, the dust from this flower makes them fall in love with the first person them have eye contact with, but these effect can be reversed when the lover or love interest of the affected person must tell them how they feel about them... in a song... by sunset" ****  
****"****Oh hell no!" Taylor shouted at me with a glare. "No way in hell am I going to sing a song about my feelings to lover boi!"****  
****"****Taylor if you love Gaara you need to tell him how you feel you can't hide your feelings forever." I said. "I love Hails and I'm not afraid to tell her now." ****  
****"****F-fine..." Taylor said as she started to go through her Ipod for music. "You probably don't even have a song for hails do you?"****  
****I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment . "How did ya guess that?"****  
****"****I can read your mind dude..." Taylor said. "Your mind is like a freaking book... Legit."******

**I laugh as Taylor helped me to find a song.******

**With Hailey and Hailey's p.o.v******

**I was walking with Naruto around the palace looking at the flowers and small animals that lived in the garden. I giggled as a Small Fox in my lap licked my cheek.******

**"****Hey Hails?" Naruto asked me.****  
****"****Yes Naru-chan?" i asked.****  
****"****Can you understand what the animals say?" He asked.****  
****"****yup, I just can't speak to sea animals." I replied.****  
****"****Cool!" Naruto said with a cheeky fox like grin.******

**I giggled as I saw Kankuro walk in with Taylor.******

**"****Hey guys!" Naruto said waving. ****  
****"****Hey." Taylor said with a lazy wave.****  
****"****What are you guys up to?" I asked with a smile.  
"just walking around..." Taylor replied.****  
****"****Oh, cool." I said as the fox I was patting jumped onto my shoulder as I stood up.****  
****"****Um, Hailey?" Kankuro asked.****  
****"****Yes Kankuro?" I questioned.****  
****"****Will go with me on a walk?" Kankuro asked.****  
****"****Um, sure." i said as i turned to face Naruto and kiss him on the cheek. "I'll be back soon."****  
****Y-yeah, s-see ya then." Naruto said with a blush.******

**I smile and follow Kankuro out of the Palace.******

**With Taylor and Taylor's P.O.V!******

**I watched as Kankuro lead Hails off to do his thing while i am left to do what he needed to do. now All i had to do was get Gaara away from Chizuru so i could do the same... How the fuck do i do that?!******

**^Taylor judging by your stress, i believe it is time you learn how to make yourself look like someone else.^ Keiko told me.****  
****'****Well... that sounds helpful...' i said to Keiko. 'But Gaara can see through any form of disguise...'****  
****^trust me, this will work, Shukaku is not gonna tell him.^ Keiko said. ^Now all you need to do is find something of Chizuru's and use the essence of the item to make yourself look like her.^ Keiko explained to me.****  
****'****Alright...' I told Keiko. 'Wish me luck...'******

**I went to find Chizuru, hopefully she will help me... I kept walking until i tripped on something and land on my face. i growled and get up dusting myself off hearing a voice squeak "ow!" i had mostly recognized it as Chizuru she was using a camouflage most likely to hide from someone...******

**"****Sorry Chizuru..." I said as I helped her up.****  
****"****No probs." Chizuru said looking around quickly. "Gaara isn't near here is he?"****  
****"****No." I replied looking at the distressed girl. "Why?"****  
****"****He has be too clingy!" Chizuru said with a shiver. "I asked Naruto if the Kazekage was always like this and he told me that this was out of his character entirely."****  
****"****Ah..." i said. "So you don't know where he is?"****  
****"****Well duh." Chizuru said. "Now if you excuse me I have to hide..."******

**with that She used another camouflage jutsu to hide herself again. I let out a sigh and walk back into the Palace to continue my search for Lover Boi. As I walked in the long halls of the palace I bumped into kiba and Akamaru.******

**"****Hey Taylor." Kiba said as akamaru barked at me greeting me as well. "Whatcha looking for?" ****  
****"****I'm looking for lover boi." I replied.****  
****"****Really?" Kiba asked. "Well, I saw him in the library." ****  
****"****Oh, Cool thanks." I said i rush off.******

**Once i got to the Library There was lover boi like kiba said sitting there reading a book. I walked over to him and sat on the table in front of him. I cleared my throat to get his attention but the douche kept reading his book. I glared at him and cleared my voice again this time he look up at me.******

**"****Oh, hey Taylor." Gaara said to me.****  
****"****Hey." i said swinging my legs back and forth as i talked to him. "Whatcha doing?" ****  
****"****Looking at Poems..." Gaara said with a blush.****  
****" ****Wow lover Boi i didn't know you had a romantic bone in your body." I teased****  
****"****What do you want Taylor?" He asked. "Cause if you are just going to sit here and tease me i would like it if you would leave so i could find a poem to woo Chizuru."****  
****"****well, I want to practice a song but there is no one more perfect to hear the song than you." I said as i pulled a Guitar.******

**Gaara looked up as me as i began to sing it was a song i had known for a long time.******

**_So lately, I've been wonderin_****  
****_Who will be there to take my place_****  
****_When I'm gone, you'll need love_****  
****_To light the shadows on your face_****  
****_If a great wave should fall_****  
****_It would fall upon us all_****  
****_And between the sand and stone_****  
****_Could you make it on your own_******

**I pulled out as much emotion as possible to completely show him how i feel about him******

**_If I could, then I would_****  
****_I'll go wherever you will go_****  
****_Way up high or down low_****  
****_I'll go wherever you will go_******

**So much that I left him speechless! I felt kinda happy about this!******

**_And maybe, I'll find out_****  
****_The way to make it back someday_****  
****_To watch you, to guide you_****  
****_Through the darkest of your days_****  
****_If a great wave should fall_****  
****_It would fall upon us all_****  
****_Well I hope there's someone out there_****  
****_Who can bring me back to you_******

**I looked him in his eyes my brown once swiming in his seafoam green ones.******

**_Runaway with my heart_****  
****_Runaway with my hope_****  
****_Runaway with my love_******

**_I know now, just quite how_****  
****_My life and love might still go on_****  
****_In your heart and your mind_****  
****_I'll stay with you for all of time_******

**the control of the flower was weakening i could feel it.******

**_If I could turn back time_****  
****_I'll go wherever you will go_****  
****_If I could make you mine_****  
****_I'll go wherever you will go_******

**Gaara looked at me and dropped his book. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. as i leaned my face near his ear with a small on my face.******

**"****Watashi wa Gaara o aishi, watashi wa tsuneni motte iru." (I love you Gaara, I always have.)****I said to him.****  
****"****I...I love you too Taylor... Gaara said with a smile which told he he was grateful and happy that i helped him to break free of the flowers hold on him. "all this time i thought you just liked to pick on me."****  
****"****I like to tease people I like..." I said with a smile and i leaned closer to his face. "Lover Boi." ******

**With Kankuro and Hailey******

**Kankuro had covered Hailey's eyes with a cloth as he teleported them to a special spot near the land of snow that he set up for when he was gonna tell hailey how he felt. It was a pond/lake a few feet away from the water was a picnic blanket with a basket on it.******

**"****are we there yet?" Hailey asked impastin. "i want to get back to Naruto."****  
****"****don't worry we're here." Kankuro said uncovering Hailey's eyes.******

**he saw Hailey's eyes widened at the site. She had told him once that this would be her dream date she couldn't believe that someone would actually do this for her.******

**"****K-kankuro." Hailey muttered/whispered.****  
****"****come and sit down." Kankuro said leading her over to the picnic blanket. "I want to sing you something and I need to borrow your ipod to do that.."******

**Hailey hesitantly nodded and handed him her ipod. Kankuro looked up what he needed and played it as he began to sing. ******

**_You know I'd fall apart without you_****  
****_I don't know how you do what you do_****  
****_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_****  
****_Makes sense when I'm with you_******

**Hailey smiled softly as Kankuro sang to her.******

**_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_****  
****_But it's more than one and one makes two_****  
****_Put aside the math and the logic of it_****  
****_You gotta know you're wanted too_******

**At that moment Kankuro kneeled next to her on the blanket.******

**_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_****  
****_Wanna kiss your lips_****  
****_I wanna make you feel wanted_****  
****_And I wanna call you mine_****  
****_Wanna hold your hand forever_****  
****_And never let you forget it_****  
****_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_******

**He gently cupped her cheek.******

**_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_****  
****_And you get that all the time, I know you do_****  
****_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_****  
****_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._******

**Kankuro had looked into her eyes they sparkled brightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.******

**_When I wrap you up_****  
****_When I kiss your lips._****  
****_I I wanna make you feel wanted_****  
****_And I wanna call you mine_****  
****_Wanna hold your hand forever_****  
****_And never let you forget it_****  
****_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_******

**Hailey remained quiet the whole time due to her being left speechless Kankuro knew that he song was working.******

**_As good as you make me feel_****  
****_I wanna make you feel better_****  
****_Better than your fairy tales_****  
****_Better than your best dreams_****  
****_You're more than everything I need_****  
****_You're all I ever wanted_****  
****_All I ever wanted_******

**Hailey got closer to him as he sang.******

**_And I just wanna wrap you up_****  
****_Wanna kiss your lips_****  
****_I wanna make you feel wanted_****  
****_And I wanna call you mine_****  
****_Wanna hold your hand forever_****  
****_And never let you forget it_****  
****_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_****  
****_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_******

**Kankuro's face into Hailey's his lips inches from hers.******

**"****You'll always be wanted." Kankuro said/sang as he and Hailey closed their eyes and their lips met softly as the sun set behind the trees.******

**"****I love You Hails, I want to make you feel wanted... the right way." Kankuro said.****  
****"****oh Kankuro, I love you too!" Hailey said hugging him. "I'm Glad you told me how you feel."******

**They laughed and got back to the castle after enjoying the picnic lunch. Once Hailey and Kankuro got there to see Taylor sitting on the fountain in between Gaara's Legs. Hailey smiled/smirked when she saw this making Kankuro do the same.******

**"****well, well~" Hailey said making Taylor jump. "What was that you denied earlier... oh yeah... that you are in love... Taylor and Gaara sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G First comes love then comes-"****  
****"****S-S-Shut up Hails!" Taylor said with a bright red blush. "and i didn't said i wasn't in love... I just didn't want to talk about it!"****  
****"****sure." Hailey said with a giggle as Kankuro wrapped his arms around Hailey's waist making her blush the same shade as Taylor.. "K-Kankuro..."****  
****"****That's what you get." Taylor said as she stuck out her Tongue at Hailey.******

**Me: XD******

**Taylor: Shut it Shippofan...******

**Me: Hey it's not my fault that Matt learned some jutsus from Itachi and Almost him tobi in the head with a rock...******

**Taylor: Shippofan! *intent to kill* ******

**Me: he he he... until next time i'm Shippofan2k and I'm *runs as fast as a Cheetah* out of here!******

******Taylor: Shippofan! *runs after me with a Knife***


End file.
